Sex, Seduction, Serena Revised and Edited
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: We're going to have sex at some point in time, Serena. Hot, orgasmic, raunchy sex. It's just how I work things." He smiled arrogantly. "What! No! I'm not doing that with you!" I yelled but I knew I lost the battle when I first saw him.
1. Chapter 1

Let me start my story with…wow, I'm not sure where to start it

Let me tell you a story that you most likely won't believe. Just to be fair and to give warning to all you prudes out there (I was one too…_was_ being key word here…) this unbelievable story is about…you guessed it…sex. Raunchy, unadulterated, hot, orgasmic, rough (did I mention hot?!) sex!

Let me fill you in on the basics: my name is Serena Tanelian. Ummm… let's see what else do you need to know…I'm 28 years old, I'm a law student who works at a law firm as a secretary, though school is out for the summer WOOHOO!, I'm not married, I live with my cat, 5 foot 4 inches, one hundred pounds…maybe in my left butt cheek but it feels good to say "100 pounds". Yes, I'm a large woman. I'm big and beautiful, who are you to judge! I'm actually 212 pounds but tell everyone I'm 180. My long blonde hair makes me look a little smaller, how, I'm not quite sure, but again, it makes me feel better if I tell myself that. I think my big blue eyes attract attention to my adorable face and deflect it away from my ass.

Speaking of asses, let me start my story from the beginning with the biggest ass of them all…Darien. I met Darien in a newspaper ad. He was _supposed_ to be one of those self esteem booster people like the really skinny, beautiful models they put on Oprah to help the 300 pound 16 year old teenage girl feel better about herself but afterwards she just feels like eating a big box of Godiva chocolates… mixed with Arsenic.

That's Darien, gorgeous and with a butt you could bounce a quarter off! But he's also a "sex tutor". It's for people like me who can't get a good date except for those that are really desperate and think I'll put out just because I'm "the fat chick". Incase you haven't guessed…I'm still a virgin, sorta. I had a bad experience at 17 and nothing's happened since then so I'm practically a virgin. Yes, a 28 year old virgin who is not a nun. So let's go back to where my story first takes place…about 1 week ago…

--1 week Ago--

I lay sprawled out across a bed of silk, naked as the day my mother gave birth to me. The handsome man laying next me…a sex God with bronzed skin, flowing black hair and a sculpted, beautiful body. I giggle softly as he kisses my neck and that little spot behind my ear. Ohhhh…what a man! His hands trail warm paths along my body as his fingers gently massage me. My flesh is on fire! His fingers travel lower…lower…lower…until they finally reach-

"Serena, bring me a cup of coffee." A husky, arrogant voice snapped over the intercom bringing me back to the sad reality called my life.

"Right away, sir." I answer back sweetly.

I roll away from desk and maneuver myself out of my chair. I straighten out my black Lane Bryant skirt (I got a fabulous deal on it, only 13!) and adjust my pink sweater from riding up too far up my back. I walked into the break room and poured the fuckhead…I mean…my boss a cup of coffee.

"What took so long, Tanelian?" He snorted as soon as I opened the large oak door.

He sat with his back to me in the oversized leather office chair behind his mahogany desk. He had an amazing view of New York City from here. We were 70 stories up and I don't think he even took a moment out of his "busy schedule" of hitting on all the secretaries (sans me of course) and hiding his porn to notice what was behind him!

Most women found him attractive and I would too, if he weren't such an arrogant, chauvinistic, sexist pig…and the dyed platinum blonde hair with the tan-in-a-can spray. Can we say…eww? He almost looked like something out of Miami Vice. The old T.V. show, not the movie that came out a few years ago with that _gorgeous_ man Colin Farrell. Moving on…

"Sorry sir, I had to find another box of sugar packets." I stammered as I sat the hot cup on his desk.

Would you believe the ass didn't even say thank you!? He just kept looking down and reading his paper not once acknowledging me!

"Is that all, sir?"

He spun around to face me

"Did I _say_ I wanted anything else?"

"No sir." I looked down; I could feel my face flushing every shade of red imaginable.

"Then what does that tell you?"

I didn't even make eye contact as I flew out of the room as fast as I could. I felt like crying. Aside from the fact it was that wonderful time of month and I wanted nothing more then to be at home in my cozy little apartment in my sweat pants cuddled up on the couch with my cat, I hated the way he always made me feel…worthless and stupid.

'_Why Serena? Why do you let him do that to you?'_ I thought to myself as I sulked out of his office and back to my desk. I looked blankly at the clock praying it was almost time for me to go home so I could cry myself to sleep like I usually do 7 out of…well 7 nights. Don't misunderstand me; I don't hate myself. I just hate my life. Out of all the people in the world, why did the Gods have to make me…me? Why couldn't people look at me and think I was as pretty as a model? Or better yet, why couldn't I have _been_ a model?! Or at least have the physique of one. Life is so unfair.

I shuffled through the papers on my desk anxiously awaiting five o'clock to come. This was going to be a long day. It was only 10:40 a.m.

--

I went home that night and ate carry out from the little Chinese restaurant down the street. I stuffed sweet n' sour chicken in mouth and sipped on the bottle of red wine that'd been sitting in my fridge three New Year's Eve's ago. I wiped the tears from eyes as I sat at the dining room table…alone.

Not even my cat, Luna, wanted to come out and greet me or keep me company. God, how pathetic! My own cat can't stand me either! I threw down the fork and just sat there and sobbed. I held my head in my hands and cried like I always did when I came home from work. I got up from the table and sadly stumbled my way into my bedroom and collapsed on the bed hugging the pillow tight for comfort.

Luna came out from hiding and curled up next to me softly purring. I scratched her head a little and looked out the oversized window into the city's night sky. Oh how I wish I could fly. Just fly away to the moon. No one to make me feel worthless or sad. No one to make me cry myself to sleep. Sure I'd probably be alone (at least I hope I would be…I don't know how I would react to aliens) but it's no different then how I am now. Alone. A-L-O-N-E. It's such a little word with such a huge affect.

"Someday Luna, I won't always be alone. You're the only friend I have." I talked to her between sobs and hiccups. Snot was dripping down my nose but I didn't care. At that point I don't think I could've gotten much lower. So I cried a little more, babbled a little more and finally I fell asleep.

--

"Tanelian! My office. Now." That horrific voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Right away, sir." I groaned back.

I built up some false confidence and walked with my head held high.

"You needed me sir?"

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry I-" I started to crash. All confidence at that point went right down the drain.

"Yeah whatever. Take these and file them." He said as he handed me about a bazillion manila folders.

"Sir, this will take all day!"

"Oh please, it's not like you have a date tonight. Or a boyfriend for that matter." He snorted at his own joke.

I started to open my mouth to argue but what was the point? He was right. I didn't have a date or boyfriend so I might as well spend my night filing stupid paperwork. I sighed as I walked out of his office holding onto the folders for dear life.

--

I sat in the break room by myself as usual poking at my lunch. I didn't feel like eating. I sipped on my Diet Coke and looked around the dingy white room for something to read, a magazine, newspaper, anything! I got up from the ugly orange table and put my lunch in the trash. I noticed someone had thrown out a paper so I garbage picked it. Bastard should've recycled!

I read all about Paris going to jail, and Britney getting out of rehab and gas prices giving us a kick in the ass. For the hell of it I decided to look in the classifieds. That's when I saw it. The ad of all ads. The one little 3 x 3 square that would change my life forever.

_Are you overweight? Can't get a date? Have low self- esteem? Are your pets your only friends? You're not alone! We will help create a new and improved you! We are here to help you, money back guarantee. Call 586-555-0198 for a free consultation. Don't wait, limited time offer! Space limited, restrictions may apply. _

My prayers have been answered. No more feeling worthless or stupid for me. I was going to be a new Serena. A better Serena. A happy Serena.

I carefully ripped out the answer to my prayers and swiftly made it back to my desk. Hesitantly, my fingers dialed the numbers. I closed my eyes and winced as I heard the line start dialing. Ok Serena, you can do this. Breath. This is your big break!

"You ok, Serena?"

My eyes popped open quickly and I slammed the phone down.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just making a business call, that's all." I managed to sputter out nervously.

My co-worker Mina gave me a weird look. I envy her; her long thick, curly golden hair and big baby blue eyes. It drove all the guys wild. Not to mention her tiny waist, long legs, or the way she shakes her hips back and forth when she walks which gives almost every man there an erection. I hated her. A lot…

"If you say so…" She haughed at me.

I sighed a deep sigh of relief when she walked away and started flirting with another intern. Her laugh made me want to vomit. So sweet and innocent.

"Tanelian, get in here. Now."

I groaned as I got up from the chair and made my way into the office from Hell.

"You called for me, Mr. Shields?" I said meekly.

"My son is going out tonight and needs a date."

My eyes lit up. I've heard stories about Mr. Shields's son. I heard he's one of the most gorgeous men alive, rich and mysterious and knows how to treat a girl right. This was going to be wonderful! A date with Mr. Shields, Jr. I just might not need to call that company after all.

"I'd love to, sir. It'd be an honor." I exclaimed joyously.

"Great, go pick up his suit from the cleaners and drop it off at this address." He scribbled something down on a post-it.

I took the note and with a confused look I asked," I'm sorry sir; I thought you said your son needed a date, not someone to do his errands?"

"I found him a date. But he's unavailable right now and won't have time to pick up the suit himself so I'm sending you to do it. You didn't honestly think…_you_ and _my_ son? Come on Serena!" He laughed as he lit a cigar.

"No of course I didn't think your son and me- nevermind." I whispered ashamed and embarrassed.

"Geeze Tanelian, you're funny. You and my son. That's a good one!" He snorted through puff

I wanted to die. Right now. How could you be so dumb Serena! Did you really think he was going to ask you to accompany his son to a _social _event and have you seen in public with him! You're so dumb sometimes! Silly Serena, go and get your hopes up like that!

"Yeah, that was a good one. Well, when do you want me to go?" I whispered trying to hold back tears.

"Well let's see, his date is tonight so why don't you go, let's say…next week!" He roared sarcastically.

"I'll go right now, sir." I looked away as I walked out the door.

I grabbed my purse and pink trench coat and walked towards the elevators. I clutched the little note between my stubby fingers until the tips turned white.

'_Who does he think he is? I have feelings too! Why do I put up with this?! Because I need a job and I have to get my intern hours to graduate, that's why. Oh, Serena don't do this to yourself…you'll look back years from now and laugh. Hopefully.'_ I thought as I walked into the parking garage, the warm breeze making me feel a little more at ease.

--

I walked up the steps to the townhouse. It was absolutely gorgeous. I suppose for being the Hampton's it should be. It's not like I could afford to live here, I can barely afford rent in the city! As I got closer to the door, I could hear loud music banging from inside. I grabbed the knocker and banged gently at first.

Nothing.

I grabbed it again and banged a little harder.

Nothing…

I made a fist and started banging. I just wanted to drop off this stupid suit and go. I hated my life and boss right now and I certainly didn't want to be standing on his doorstep.

"Can I help you?" A dark haired man finally answered.

His shirt was off and his pants riding a little low and I couldn't help but gasp and look him up and down. He was right out of a Calvin Klein magazine, except I don't think he was gay. If he was, what a waste! His dark hair fell a little over his eyes …ohhhhhh his deep blue eyes. I could have melted right on his door step. The fantasies I was having at the moment even made me blush!

"Are you going to keep undressing me with your eyes and fucking me in your mind or can I help you?" He spoke huskily, moving closer to me his body _so_ close to mine.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked shocked by what he just said.

This was definitely without a doubt Mr. Shield's son.

"I _know_ you heard me. Its ok, I understand. It must be hard to get a date let alone talk to a guy who didn't work at McDonald's." He smiled arrogantly.

"I've come to drop a suit a off to Mr. Shields's son. I'm his intern, Serena." I smiled pleasantly though I know it was noticeably fake.

"I know who you are. Mr. Shield's called and warned me you were stopping by."

I threw the suit at him and stormed away. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I would not let him get the best of me. I stomped my way down the stairs, my heel slamming down on the pavement with every step.

"If you crack the cement, I'm calling my lawyer!" He laughed before he slammed the door shut.

I opened the door to my Jeep and sat there. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but I practically choked. I ended up just letting it out, just bawling my heart out right there in front of my boss's house.

"Don't do this Serena. It's not worth it. He's not worth it." I kept telling myself between sobs.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I was through with this. Through with the tears and abuse, the fat jokes and everything else Mr. Shields had ever made me feel. I reached into my purse and grabbed my cell phone. Quickly I dialed the numbers and held my breath.

"Lover's Anonymous can I help you?" I heard a sweet female voice answer the phone.

"Hello, I read your ad in the paper and thought maybe you could…" I started to say.

"Help you?" She finished for me.

"Yes. Exactly."

"Come by our office tomorrow at 7 p.m. sharp. Don't be late."

"Where are you located?" I asked hurriedly.

"Don't worry about that now." Was all she said before she hung up.

I ended the call and flipped my phone shut and finally started my car. I hope whoever the guy was, Mr. Shields Jr. or not didn't notice I was sitting outside his house for twenty minutes. I wiped the remainder of tears away and drove away back into the city, praying that I would get eaten by a pack of wolves or abducted by aliens before I reached work.

--

I lay in bed that night thinking. I couldn't sleep. How could I?! I mean this might be the last night that I'm _me_!

'_They're not miracle workers, dumbass!' _my conscience interfered with my thought process.

Miracle workers or not, this was my chance. My once in a lifetime opportunity for happiness. I grabbed Luna off the floor and laid her on my stomach.

"You know kitty, you might just lose your bed on my stomach. Hopefully you will anyways." I whispered longingly.

Please if there is a God in the heaven's above, please _please_ let this be my break.

--

I woke feeling refreshed, surprisingly, considering I only slept 4 hours. I sprung out of bed humming to myself a happy little tune as I skipped to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Today was the beginning of the rest of my life.

I spent extra time on myself. I curled my hair and actually took my time with putting my make-up on. I even plucked my eyebrows and shaved my legs! I searched my closet for the sexiest outfit I could find. A black and pink polka-dot knee length A-line dress and a pink cardigan. I grabbed the strappy black sandals from the back of the closet and put them on, grabbed my black handbag and shouted "Wish me luck!" to Luna as I rushed out the door.

--

"Tanelian, my office, now."

"Yes, sir." I answered sweetly into the speaker.

I got up from my chair and walked into the office smiling.

"What are you so happy about, finally get laid?" Mr. Shields grumbled from his desk.

For a man in his late forties, he looked like he was over 60, between the cigars and constant frowning.

"No sir it's just going to be a good day. I can feel it. What did you call for?" I replied as I inched towards his desk.

"These need filing, call these people and let them know their court dates and set up a 12 p.m. lunch date with Judge Harrington at Cosi."

"Right away sir."

I took the files and started to walk out of the office when I heard him say, "You look nice today, Tanelian. You should dress like that more often."

I gushed inward and walked out of the office and back to my desk. Yes, today was definitely going to be a great day. Either that or it was the Apocalypse; Mr. Shields did just compliment me.

"Serena, this is for you. It came first class." Mina said as she walked towards my desk, an envelope in hand.

"Is it from a boyfriend?"

"No." I answered reaching for the mail.

"Secret admirer?" She giggled as I opened it.

"I don't know."

She sat on the corner of my desk trying to read the paper. I held it up so she couldn't see whatever this mystery paper was.

I pulled a red piece of paper out and unfolded it. In black, scrolly print it read:

_45th West 32nd Street_

_7 p.m., 3rd floor_

_Don't be late_

"Well, what is it?" Mina shrieked in anticipation.

"It's nothing. I just have an appointment this evening."

"With who?!"

Before I could say anything, Mr. Shields's head popped out of the door.

"Mina, my office…now."

Mina gave me a worried look and slowly started her descent into the office of doom. I heard him yelling through the door at her. About what, I wasn't sure. I've been in that spot way too many times before. Too many to count. At least her top was low enough that he could lose his train of thought on her boobs and forget what he was yelling about. I almost felt bad for her…almost.

--

Seven couldn't come quick enough. I stayed late at work and kept myself busy playing Solitaire on my computer until 6:40. I grabbed my stuff, said good night to the Janitor and walked into the parking garage and with shaking hands, started the car and drove out into the city, looking at the sunset casting golden hues across my way.

"This is it Serena!" I giggled to myself as I drove further away from that Hell hole.

I finally made it to West 32nd street and eyed each address carefully. …

I stopped in front of a large, gray building. It was free standing from all the others around it and rather dull on the outside.

'_This is the beginning of your new life. To happiness. Don't mess things up.' I mentally pumped myself. _

I inhaled deeply and opened the glass doors. The hall was dimly lit. The walls were dark red with black furniture in the lobby and pictures of people in compromising positions on the wall. It felt like I had walked into a home for concubines. I pushed the button for the elevator, getting a feeling that I shouldn't be here.

I stepped on and listened to the quiet, sensual music playing and began thinking 'Dear God what have I gotten myself into! If I get out if this alive, I swear no more bitching! I'll be happy to be a fat chick. I'll be happy just to be alive!'

When the doors opened, I was greeted by a gorgeous woman with dark raven hair and amethyst eyes. She had a body like Mina's and I hated her already.

"Welcome. You must be here for a 7 p.m. appointment." She said sweetly. She tossed her long hair over bare shoulder, the tresses blending in with her black strapless corset.

"Yes, I'm Serena. Serena Tanelian." I managed to get out. My mouth was dry and my hands were sweating.

"Hello Serena. I'm Raye. Let's get you into a room and talk."

How she could walk in those heels without falling or have a butt cheek fall out of that red leather mini-skirt was beyond me. I wonder if I'll ever be able to wear something like that. I mean, I suppose I could now if I wanted to but I don't want to think about all the cows that would have to die just so they end up covering my ass.

Everything was dark and sensual like the lobby, dark red walls, black carpets, risqué pictures. I looked around and noticed several rooms, all with their doors closed. I thought I heard moans but I couldn't be sure. I was beginning to regret coming here. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't make it out of here alive.

"Come in here and get comfortable." Raye said as she opened a door.

I walked in and hesitantly sat on the large bed. I gripped the satin sheets in my hands tightly and strained to see Raye in the dim light.

"I'm beginning to think I made a mistake. I think I should go." I choked out shakily.

"Serena, relax. Don't be nervous. We help people like you. Please, just meet with a colleague of mine and let us do a free consultation with you. If you're not interested then you can leave and forget all about this. Ok?" Raye sat down beside me and placed her hands on mine.

"Ok…" I whispered meekly.

"My…consultant… will be here in a moment to speak with you. Take your shoes off, make yourself at home." She smiled sweetly.

I could've sworn I heard her say get undressed. She got up and closed the door behind her, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I tried to locate all available exits just incase someone in a mask, leather and chains tried to kill me. The door opened abruptly and I jumped to my feet. I nearly fell over with a heart attack when I saw who stood before.

"You…" I shrieked before two strong arms threw me down on the bed.

"Hello Serena…" He whispered seductively as he gently nipped at my neck.

I think I just came or was at least close to it. I mean, here I was with a gorgeous half naked man on top of me doing sensual things to me. How could I _not_ have an orgasm! As soon as his hands started fidgeting with the buttons on my cardigan that was when I snapped back into reality. This was my boss's son trying to seduce me. Hello Serena! Wake up!

"Oh this isn't happening." I managed to spit out as I pushed him off of me.

His gorgeous blue eyes looked at me seductively and I was ready to throw myself at him and beg him to ravish me.

"Oh this is very much happening." He said as he proceeded to make his way up my dress.

"No. No this is a nightmare!" I jumped up and backed myself into a corner.

I couldn't help it. As much as I wanted him to take me right there, I still had _some_ pride left.

"Why are you crying?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because :snort: you're going to rape and kill me :snort: or something and all I wanted was to be happy but :snort: at this point I'd be ecstatic to make it out of her alive and still a :snort: virgin!" I sobbed in between hyperventilation's and syllables.

"Oh come on Serena, you've got to be kidding me!" He sat down on the bed.

"How do you know my name? I don't even know you! I just know you're the asshole from the other day!"

"My name is Darien. I know your name because you work for my father and you delivered my tux to me. I'm not going to rape and kill you, you idiot. This is my job. This is what I do. I make people, such as yourself, happy." He stood up and walked towards me.

I'm sorry I don't care how hot he is, he's still half naked in leather pants with a freakin' spiked dog collar on his neck, he cannot be trusted!

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

I grabbed the closest thing to me…which happened to be a bronze statue of a naked man having sex with a woman from behind. What the fuck kind of place was this!

"Serena put that down before you hurt yourself."

"No. Stay away." I held it up over my head ready to strike at any moment. I was like a python.

"You nutty woman, put that down and sit down on the bed!" He yelled at me.

For some reason I did as I was told. Cautiously I walked over the bed, the statue still in hand. Did he really think I was going to be next to him unarmed?!

"Serena, you called the number in the ad, did you not?" He asked casually as he sat down next to me.

"Yes but I-"

"A simple yes or no." He cut me off.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Ok. _You_ called the number and set up an appointment. You received your confirmation and drove all the way down here, right?"

"Yes…"

"Ok. So after driving down here and walking into a strange building and seeing the décor of naked people and most likely hearing some questionable noises, you still proceeded to see my lovely assistant who is dressed no different then I, am I correct?"

"Yes but-"

"Uh huh. Yes. Or. No."

"Yes you asshole! Get on with it!"

"Ok so after seeing and hearing what was around you; what the fuck kind of place did you think this was?!" He yelled.

"I don't know! All I know is _this_ was not what I was expecting!"

"Ok ok. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I can be a little insensitive sometimes. Trust me when I say I won't hurt you, ok? I'm here to help you. That's all. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Well maybe if you had bought me dinner first!" I retorted back.

"That costs extra." He smiled.

"I think I should go." I grabbed my purse which had somehow landed on the floor.

"No, don't go. You know you want this Serena." He said softly touching my arm.

"I don't even know what _this_ is!"

"Happiness. That's what you want, isn't it? To love yourself?"

Oh how the asshole was right. That was what I wanted.

"I can give that to you Miss Serena Tanelian." He whispered in my ear.

Ok Serena, be strong. You can fight off his seduction. Focus.

"What do you say? Will you let me help you?"

"I don't know. I think you're terribly rude and arrogant."

"I'm sorry about the other day. Let's forget that it ever happened and start over."

Quickly he flipped me around so I was facing him and he held out his hand. The leather studded wrist cuffs looked so casual on his wrists, like they were an everyday article of clothing.

"Hi I'm Darien Shields and I'm going to make your dreams come true." He smiled as he shook my hand.

"Hi Darien, I'm Serena and I'm going to trust you for some odd reason. But God as my witness don't think I wouldn't try to castrate you if you tried something funny." I smiled back sweetly shaking his hand in return.

"Alright Serena, I'll meet you at your house at 7 tomorrow."

"Ok, I should be home from running my errands. Should I wait for dinner or have it before hand?"

"No, 7 in the morning."

"What! You're kidding me! I didn't know there was a 7 a.m. That's way too early. How about 10 or 11?"

"How about 7. Leave your information with Raye on your way out."

I grumbled something under my breath and was about to step out the door when I felt a hand on my wrist. I turned around just in time to have Darien pin me against the back of the door, his lips so close to mine.

"Oh and Serena? Thanks for stopping by." He whispered before he crashed his lips upon mine.

As quickly as they were there, they were gone. He smiled that gorgeous smile and pushed his ebony hair out of his eyes. I glared at him as we walked out into the hall. He turned down the hallway away from me and I couldn't help but look at that beautiful butt and those sculpted arms. Oh be still my beating heart.

"So what do you think?" Raye asked as she walked next to me.

"I think…I'll give it a try, dear God help me."

"Don't worry. You're in good hands. Darien is the best man we have. I just need you to write down your address and phone number here and you'll be all set."

Raye walked to her desk in front of the elevators and handed me a notepad in the shape of a penis. Quickly I wrote down everything she asked for and headed for the elevator. It was time to get the Hell out of that place!

"Have a pleasant night." I smiled as I stepped on the elevator.

I took a sigh of relief when the doors closed and I started to move down. I all but ran out of that building and into my car.

First thing I did was lock the doors and look around to make sure no one was in my backseat.

"Breathe, Serena. Just breathe. It's all over…for now." I sighed as I rested my head on the back of the seat.

Ok thank you everyone for being so patient. I know I promised this almost a year ago. I decided to redo the whole story so bare with me. Yes, a lot of this is the same as the original but that will change as the story progresses. I liked the beginning. It was just the middle and end I wasn't happy with. Hopefully you will all like what I have in mind. Until the next time..happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I went home that night feeling slightly uneasy

I went home that night feeling slightly uneasy. Why? I don't know. It could've been because my boss's _son_ is now going to be… I don't know what he is going to be but all I know is I saw him half naked with whips and chains and _other_ things.

I also know is he is going to make me happy. At least, he better. I plopped down on the couch, Luna jumping on my lap purring contently.

What is it with society today that says unless every bone in your body is exposed, you're fat and ugly? Personally, I find it disgusting.

If I were a guy I'd want some meat on my woman. Though I don't know from personal experience it would probably hurt having your balls slap against a boney ass while having sex.

What is it about thin women that make them more appealing? She could be the most atrocious looking female in the world and I swear a man would pick her over me only because this woman was thin. By _her_ I mean a skinny chick in general.

Why would a man want someone who's afraid of eating opposed to me, who has a full figure and a decent face?

A vagina is a vagina I guess.

I don't think I'm ugly! I think I'm quite cute, thank you! So tell me world…why? Perhaps I'm not as cute as I think I am.

Perhaps that's just something I tell myself so that I can live the next day without the pain that I've learned to block out.

The fat jokes, the comments and gossiping, the laughing. Yes they are all painful, down to the very core. I learned a long time ago to block it out just so I could get by day to day without wanting to die.

Ok Serena, relax. Breathe. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Think about how beautiful you are…or how beautiful you will be.

I can almost picture myself; a flat stomach with a butt to die for, my long golden locks swaying in the wind as I walk down the sandy beach in a skimpy little bikini. I can almost hear the whispering of other women gossiping about me. Men take off their sunglasses and do a double take as I stride by, my head held high.

But soon I come back to the excruciating reality that I have a long, _long _way to go before I could _ever_ look like that.

Have faith Serena! We haven't even started yet! Breath, relax. Let Darien do his job and you'll be on your way to being everything you ever hoped and dreamed; thin and beautiful.

"Wow Luna. What a day." I sighed as I leaned back into the cushions.

"Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. You don't think he'll come over at 7 in the morning do you?" I asked to…the cat. "Me either."

--

"Wake up, sunshine."

Groan.

"Serena. Hello?"

Groan.

"Ok. You asked for it."

I thought I was dreaming…until I felt a hands grabbing hold of my body.

"What are you doing??" I screamed as I jumped out of bed.

"It's time to get up, Serena. We have a big day ahead of us." Darien said calmly as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

"How did you get in here?!"

"It's amazing what good looks and a little charm will do to a landlady."

I laid back down on the bed, my hands covering my face.

"Time to get up. Today is the first day to happiness." Darien said as he pulled the covers off me.

"God, just kill me. What did I do to deserve this?" I groaned in frustration.

"Serena, get your ass out of bed. We have lots to do." Darien said as he grabbed my hands off my face and pulled to my feet.

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yes, it is. You are stuck with me until the end."

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't steal anything."

"You might want to wait on the shower."

"Why? Why can't I take a shower, Darien?!" I asked totally annoyed and completely frustrated.

"Because we're going to go exercise. No sense in washing twice. Now get some comfortable work out clothes on and let's go."

"You're joking right?"

"Does it look like it?"

I look at him and noticed he had on basketball shorts, t-shirt and running shoes. No, the ass was _not_ joking.

"This is stupid. God why did I have to end up with you, of all people, as my therapist or nymph or whatever you are." I grumbled as I grabbed a pair of black cotton Capri's, pink NYU Law School tee and my Nike cross trainers.

"Serena, do me a favor?" Darien whispered as he grabbed me from behind and tickled my ear with his breath.

He pressed his body into mine which, for some reason, really turned me on. I mean, he was hot as Hell and this was the closest I had been with a man since Prom night.

My head fell back against his chest as his arms entwined around my chest and stomach.

"What?" I gulped.

"Stop your bitching."

"Oh go to Hell. I have a headache."

"Take an Aspirin."

"I'm too tired."

"Too bad."

"I think I'm coming down with something." I said as I faked a cough.

"We'll get you some cough drops."

Damn there was absolutely NO winning with this man.

"My knees hurt." I whined.

"Serena, do you know why your knees hurt? You're too fucking fat! Now get dressed. We have work to do!"

"Excuse me!? What did you just say?!" I yelled, tears almost spilling over.

"I'm sorry to put it that way but it was the only way to get you motivated. Now _move_!"

He let me go and I stormed into the bathroom, got dressed, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail.

When I slammed the bathroom door I heard him yell "Weigh yourself!"

Why would I want to do _that_? The scale is a cruel, demonic creature that must be destroyed. For now it's slumbering in the linen closet (where it's been for the last 4 years still in the box), why would I want to wake it?

It's the same battle every time. It calls me, lures me to stand upon it with promises of a self-esteem boost and a jolt of happiness. But it lies. Yes…the scale…the world's sneakiest, most evil, lying invention. Whoever invented it should be shot.

"So how much do you weight?" He asked as I walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later.

"180."

"Liar."

"I am not!"

He gave me that 'you're so full of shit and I know you're full of shit so why even try to hide it' look and headed into my bathroom.

"You weigh 212, Tanelian."

"How do you know?" I asked innocently.

Damn it all, he knows too much and must be killed.

"You haven't used this scale before, have you?"

"Of course I have. I've used it a million times. What makes you think that?"

"Because there's still plastic on it and you didn't know it has a memory feature."

Ok, so now I'm a little embarrassed. What the heck! Of course I didn't know it had a memory feature on it! Well there goes that idea of lying about my weight.

Stupid men with their stupid technology and stupid scale with the stupid memory feature. I warned you the scale was evil didn't I?!

So without a word, I huffed out my bedroom furious that Darien was hot _and_ smart.

--

"How do you feel?" He asked as I all but passed out on the couch in my living room.

"Go to Hell…" I moaned.

Every bone, every muscle hurt like I had just run the Boston Marathon…and I only jogged around the block.

"Oh, Serena you say such things now but when this is over you'll be so grateful and happy."

"Darien, leave me alone. I'm hot, sweaty, hungry, sore, thi-"

"Oh, poor Serena. Let me play the world's smallest violin." He mimicked as he sat on the chair across from me. "Go take a shower and get ready. I'll be back in an hour to take you to breakfast and start our day."

"Fine…" I rolled off the couch.

"Darien, you do know you are not coming in the shower with me, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why are you following me?"

"I'm going to pick out your outfit. Your bathroom is connected to your bedroom so I kinda have to go this way."

"I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes."

"Really, that's why you look like you're a 60 year old spinster. I'm picking out your outfit. I want you to do your hair and spend time on your make- up. Like you did last night. You were hot yesterday."

"Darien, I know what your job is but please don't tell me things like that if you don't mean it. You make me feel worse because I know it's a lie."

"Serena, I'm not lying. Between the first time I saw you in your Lane Bryant stretch pants and last night, you were a completely different person."

"What happened to I'm too fucking fat?" I asked almost hurt.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. But it did get you motivated, didn't it? I think you've got serious potential to be an incredibly gorgeous woman both inside and out. Right now, you're neutral. You lack self esteem and confidence and it shows. But we will fix that. By the time I'm done you'll have every man in the whole state knocking down your door just so he can get a glimpse at the most beautiful, most confident woman in the world. You have to trust me when I say that. You are so close to loving yourself you can taste it."

What could I say to that!? I had a gorgeous man telling me _I_ was gorgeous. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

--

"You have to come out of there sometime!"

"No, Darien! I look like a 2 hooker!"

"Serena, come out!"

"NO!"

"I'll come in there and drag you out myself!"

Knowing he probably would, I opened the door and stepped out. That was the last time I was letting him pick out my outfit!

"You look good, Serena."

"I'm not going out in public like this."

"What's wrong with it? Remember this all came from your closet."

"I like the pink skirt, I never wear it because I have thick calves and cankles and it only comes to right above my knees. The black top is cute too…if it wasn't a total boob shirt. I'm too self conscience for this!"

"Serena, you look gorgeous. Put your shoes on and let's go."

"How come you get to wear jeans and I can't?" I whined.

"Because I'm a guy. Guys don't wear skirts. Besides, you need to flaunt what you've got. Show some confidence. Guys love that in a woman."

I sighed as I grabbed my black sandals and purse. I couldn't believe I was going to be seen in public like this. I grabbed my sunglasses from the kitchen counter and waited anxiously by the door for Darien.

"Are you ready?"

"God, you are impatient. You're going to be more difficult to work with then I thought."

"Bite the fattest part of my ass, Darien. This is all _your_ fault. Let's go."

--

"What can I get for you today?" The cute little brunette waitress asked.

"Well, _Lita_, I will have an order of bacon, two eggs over easy, an order of pancakes and a large orange juice."

"Thank you." She said as he tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. Her green eyes twinkled when she looked at Darien. Her small hips swayed back and forth slowly as she wrote down his order. God, I really hated her too.

"And for you?" She asked me.

"I'll have-"

"She'll have a two egg omlette, whites only, with all the veggies you have, light on the cheese, and an unsweetened iced tea with lemon." Darien cut me off.

"Very good, I'll be back shortly."

"Why did you order for me? That's not even what I wanted!" I growled.

"Serena, you have yet to learn that as of today I'm in charge. I'm in charge of your body and your mind."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I held my head in hands and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I wanted to kill Darien Shields.

"Let's make a deal, Serena."

"What kind of deal?"

"You devote yourself to me for six months. Just six months from now. That's around Christmas time that this will be over. If I help you get yourself on track and who knows, maybe even get you to have sex, I'll pay your rent for a year. If you want to end it now, no hard feelings, I'll walk out of your life forever and you'll never hear from me again. What's the worst that could happen? You lose a little weight, love yourself, and maybe even score with a guy who didn't look like he stuck his head in a tub full of fry grease. What do you say?"

Hmm…not a bad arrangement. I could stand to lose a few pounds and my rent paid for a year! Hot damn, not a bad deal at all!

"Alright Darien. You have yourself a deal. Six months. That's it. And you have to convince your father to give me a raise and not treat me like I'm a dumb, worthless lowly piece of scum."

"Deal. Oh and Serena? I forgot to mention one minor but very important detail."

"Yes?"

"We will be having sex at some point in time. It's just how I work things. Hot, passionate, orgasmic sex…well, why am I explaining it? You'll find out soon enough."

"WHAT?!"

And that was when I signed my soul to the Devil himself, Mr. Darien Shields. May God have mercy on my soul.

--

We went out shopping that afternoon to a few malls. He had an _awesome_ car. A black Prowler convertible. I would have killed to have a car like this. I'll just go into my Swiss bank account and take out 85,000 and buy one…if I had a Swiss bank account and 85,000.

"I don't see the point in going shopping if I'm just going to lose weight and have to go shopping all over again."

"Because Serena, aside from like five pieces of clothing in the entire closet, you have nothing to wear that flatters you. Regardless of how much weight you do or do not lose, I refuse to let you walk around in public looking like, well I'm too much a gentleman to say what you look like. Just trust me when I say that a third of your problem is your wardrobe."

"Darien, I have to ask you this." I said abruptly in all seriousness.

"What's that?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way but…are you gay?"

You would've sworn I just said I killed his dog with the look he gave me.

"Are you serious?"

"I kid you not. I'm very serious. Are you gay? You almost look like one of the guys on Queer Eye. No offense."

"Well I guess I deserve to have my pride crying for a little bit considering I haven't been that nice to you."

"It's just a question. Geeze, you're such a baby." I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not! And I'm _not_ gay! If I was gay how could I do my job, you twit!"

"I dunno, maybe you're bi. You just don't act like a straight guy. That's all."

"And how does a straight guy act, do tell." He answered back sarcastically.

"Well for starters it's usually the woman dressing them. Not the other way around. And you seem to know an awful lot about women and fashion and just untraditional male interests."

"Serena? Do me a favor?"

"I guess."

"Shut up."

I glared at him and turned my head away so I could stare out the window. Who did he think he was telling me to shut up!? I just asked if he was…oh I see the problem. No wonder you can't get a boyfriend Serena!

--

"You cannot possibly be serious. I'm not wearing that."

"Serena try it on and don't give me hard time."

"No. It's as simple as that. No. No. No. and did I mention….No!"

"You don't get a say in this Miss Tanelian. Now get your ass in there and put on the damn outfit and show it to me or I will drag you in there, undress you myself and –"

"Fine, point taken! You're such an asshole, you know that?!" I gritted between my teeth as I grabbed the stupid clothes out of his hands.

"I'm not an asshole; you just have yet to realize that _I'm_ in charge of this operation. You don't get a say in the matter, especially when it comes to clothes…Roseanne."

"Darien I should-"

"Serena. Less talking. More changing." He said casually as he looked at more racks of clothes.

So I did as I was told for once. I marched my ass into the fitting room and proceeded to strip all the while mumbling under my breath on the reasons why I was doing this.

"So, are you coming out?"

"If I must." I sighed as I opened the door.

It wasn't that bad really. It looked worse on the hanger. It was a sundress; white, empire waist and long. It had cute little butterflies sporadically yet strategically placed all over the bottom flying their ways towards the top.

Ok, I'll admit it…he has decent taste.

"I like it. It makes you look innocent." He complimented.

"Innocent?! Darien, they don't come much more innocent then me." I pouted batting my pretty eyelashes.

"I'm not even going there. But we'll take that dress. Here are some more things for you to try on." He said handing me a handful of bunched up material.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed them and headed back into the tiny little cubicle.

--

"Well Serena, I had a great day and you did just fine. I'll be back again bright and early tomorrow."

"Can you please make it after 10? _Please_? It's Sunday." I whined.

"For you, anything. I'll be here at 10 a.m. sharp." He smiled sweetly.

"Alright, then I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for the clothes and for a great day." I stated shyly fidgeting with my fingers.

"Oh, Serena? Before you leave, there is something I have to do."

"What's that?"

And before I could say another word he leaned closer to me, his lips so close to mine I could almost taste them. Oh good God above he was going to kiss me! What to do! I started to close my eyes and lean in a little more, my lips slowing starting to pucker when I heard…

"Serena, what are you doing?"

"Uhh…nothing. What were _you_ doing?"

"Wiping the ketchup off that's been on your cheek since lunch." He answered as he stuck his finger in my mouth and wiped my cheek.

"Oh. Well why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled, not so much because I was mad I had ketchup on my face but more at the fact that I was totally, completely and whole heartedly embarrassed.

So before I could make a bigger ass out of myself I opened the car door and stepped out making my way towards my apartment building. I know it was rude of me to not even say good-bye but what would you have done?!

I don't know why I'm so mad at him. Technically he didn't _do_ anything. So after a couple of deep sighs, I stepped off the elevator and opened the door to my lonely little home, the only person to greet me at the door being Luna.

I was about to close the door behind me when I felt two strong arms wrap around me, warm breath tickling my ear. The feeling that arose from such actions…I knew who my intruder was.

"How did you-?" I started ask.

"If you wanted to kiss me Serena, all you had to do was ask." Darien whispered gruffly.

His ebony locks fell freely in front of his eyes; his gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. Ohhh, I swear if he continues to look at me with those ravishing eyes, I'll have an orgasm.

"Who said I wanted to ki-"I started to say before I was cut off again.

Before I knew what was happening, my body was thrown against the wall and his lips were crashed upon mine in a passionate, hungry affair. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and I pulled him closer.

He trailed away from my lips down my jaw and landed against my neck. His tongue traced little patterns at a certain spot behind my ear. I let out a small moan and threw my head back in complete pleasure and ecstasy.

Holy crap all this man was doing was kissing me! I could easily live without sex for the rest of my life as long as I had someone as gorgeous as Darien and who could kiss as great as him. What the Hell, I'll just take Darien!

He brought his lips up to mine again pressing his body against me. When he nibbled on my bottom lip, that's when I lost it.

Literally.

I got so wrapped up in the wonderful feelings, I threw my head back against the wall except this time I saw stars and had an excruciating headache.

My last memory was of Darien saying "You ok? Serena? Shit, where's a phone?!"

Way to go Meatball Head! You have a gorgeous man making out with you and you have to have a total klutz attack and black out. Your pride and sub-conscious will be hearing about this when you wake up, ditz!

--


	3. Chapter 3

"Serena

"Serena?"

I could hear a distinct, familiar voice. It was soothing.

"Come on Serena, stay with me."

There it was again; that sexy utterance of my name resonating in my head. Oh my head! It felt like someone had just taken a hammer and bashed it in.

"Come on sweetheart. Come on!"

I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. For some reason that strange yet familiar voice seemed so scared. Why? Then my inner voice intervened.

'_Wake up sleepy head!'_ It shouted.

I felt nervous, scared. What the Hell was going on?!

"Open your eyes, baby. Come on, just open your eyes."

That voice again. Well why not do what it told me to do…open my eyes!

"Oh Serena! Are you ok?!" Darien sighed relieved as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked a little dazed. It was like I had just come out of a long strange dream.

"You don't remember? You and I were making out and you slammed your head against the wall and knocked yourself out. God you had me scared to death woman!"

"We made out?" I asked looking at the frantic, yet ever so hot, Darien.

"Yes we made out. But that's beside the point. Are you ok?"

Holy freakin' crap, Darien and I made out! Woohoo! Except…I don't remember doing it. But still…we made out! That's the farthest I've gotten with a guy in…10 years!

"Hello? Serena? Are you ok? Maybe I should take you to a hospital."

"Huh? No, I'm fine. I have a headache but I'll live."

"Ok Hun, let's get you to bed. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? Maybe I should call an ambulance. You could have a concussion."

"Ok Dr. Darien, I assure you I'm fine. Just a little head ache but good news; I'll live."

I groaned as I pulled myself up off the floor. Groggily I made my way to the couch and plopped down.

"You had me so worried. I was afraid you were really hurt…and/or going to sue me."

"Darien why the Hell would I sue you?!"

"Well, it was my…kissing…that knocked you out." He smiled so charmingly.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't even remember it. For all I know you were trying to steal my T.V. or something and you knocked me out so there wouldn't be any witnesses."

"Hmm. Well it seems to me, Miss Serena, that we have to play a little catch-up."

Before I could say another word or even think of a word for that matter, his lips were on mine. He was gentle and sweet, caressing my face softly.

I yearned for him to deepen the kiss, to touch me. I tried to show him just how much I was enjoying this when he pulled away much to my dismay.

"I think that's about all you can handle. For now, anyway." He smiled.

"You're a really good kisser, Mr. Shields. I mean a really, _really_ good kisser."

"Thank you Miss Tanelian. You're not too bad either. Actually quite good, possibly the best I've had."

"Don't lie to me Darien." I sighed deeply.

"No, I'm serious. You have serious potential."

"Are you shittin' me? I'm a good kisser?" I asked almost exasperated.

"What must I do to prove to you that I'm not lying?" He whispered leaning closer to me.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine again; ravishing, tasting.

"We're going to take this slow, Serena. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." He smiled sweetly.

I didn't even have time to yell at him for the stupid joke. He gently pushed me into the couch, his mouth never leaving mine. For some reason, though I'm not quite sure which reason that would be, I felt the need to wrap my arms around him.

He pulled me closer as he gently attacked my lips and his very essence intoxicated my senses.

His lips traveled down my neck and reached that little spot behind my ear. I threw my head back except this time, instead of hitting it on a wall; I let it sink into the plush of the couch cushion.

His hands were all over; my face, hips, thighs. Next thing I know they were gently pushing the hem of my skirt up my leg.

"Darien…what are you doing?" I managed to whisper in a daze.

"Do you trust me, Serena?"

"Yes…" I whispered.

What the heck was I thinking? I said I just trusted a man I've only known for a day or two! And to top it off his hands were pushing my skirt up dangerously high. What did he slip me while I was knocked out?!

"Relax, Serena. Trust me."

Hesitantly I nodded and closed my eyes. His lips were on mine again, then whispering inaudibly in my ear; fingers playing with the hem of my underwear damn near driving me crazy.

I moaned as I felt his finger start to gently rub my clitoris through the damp fabric of my panties, my fingers playing with his hair begging for more.

He kissed down my neck, past my collarbone. Lightly he brushed his lips on my exposed cleavage.

"How does that feel?"

"….uh….uh…" Was about the extent of my vocabulary given the current situation.

Without warning he thrust his fingers inside me, sliding in and out slowly at first. My stomach felt so weird, like there were butterflies fluttering around begging for freedom.

"You are so wet…" He groaned as he continued his assault inside me.

"Darien… what's happening? I feel so… weird." I asked jaggedly as I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"I believe you're about to have your first orgasm." He whispered in my ear.

Without warning he quickened his thrusting hitting that one important spot that we women know oh so well; his calloused thumb pad grinding against my clitoris simultaneously.

Just as he nibbled on my ear my back arched off the couch, my mind in a frenzy. I moaned with everything I had, holding onto him for dear life.

It's hard to describe an orgasm. _You_ try and do it! Aside from it feels absolutely _great_, I cannot think of too many other adjectives.

Regardless, the orgasm felt absolutely wonderful and I had never had one before (so even if Darien was bad at his job, I wouldn't know the difference anyway!)

"How do you feel?" He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"Oh my God…" I exhaled. It felt like I had been holding my breath forever.

"Let me get you some juice." He smiled as he kissed my head.

While he was in the kitchen I started thinking; if his job is to have (and I quote) "rough, hot, orgasmic, blah blah blah sex because that's just how he works things"…then wouldn't that mean he's been with a _lot_ of women?

Wouldn't that mean that he could be a disease infested mattress? Oh my God, if that's true then maybe he gave me something!

"You ok, Serena?"

"Darien, have you been tested for STD's?"

"Why do you ask?" He answered my question with question. His eyebrow furrowed and he stared at me intently.

"Because if your job is to have rough, hot, orgasmic, blah blah blah sex because that's just how you work things, then wouldn't that mean that you've been with several other women before me? What if you gave me crabs or herpes!? How could I ever face your father again! 'Oh hey Mr. Shields can't come to work today because my crotch itches because your _son_ who've I've been sleeping with because I have no self esteem and sex is his answer to everything… gave me _crabs!'_ Yeah that'll work out just fine!"

"Ok first off Serena, relax. Second, we'd have to have _sex_ in order for you to get crabs or any other STD from me, and third…I'm clean. I promise you. I don't sleep with every client, only those I choose."

"So how many are we talking, 15? 20? 50?!"

"Five."

"Are you serious? How long have you been doing this?"

"About seven years."

"Ok, so you mean to tell me in the seven years that you've been doing this job, you've only slept with five women? Is that including girlfriends?"

"Three of the five I slept with ended up becoming girlfriends. And that's not to say I didn't fool around and do other things with the hundreds of other clients. But you have nothing to worry about Serena. I'm one hundred percent clean. Would you like the names of all the women that I've been with so that you can contact them for a reference?"

"Ha ha ha funny. I just wanna make sure I'm not going to get cooties from you. Sue me."

"I'd rather kiss you."

He leaned in at that moment and captured my lips once again in a mad, passionate make out session. This was going to be a long (but very, _very_ enjoyable) night.

--

"Ohhhh…" I groaned as I grabbed my head.

"Time to get up. It's 6:45." Darien said.

"I had a rough night. You were there! Please, can I take a rain check today?"

"No. You're going to get out of bed and get ready for our jog. I'll go get some coffee ready."

"God, I hate you…"

I cursed under my breath and rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom with my eyes half shut.

"Serena?"

"Darien, can't I take a pee in peace?"

"Of course you can. Just weigh yourself when you're done."

I was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"What are you doing in there?" Darien asked as he ate a bowl of cereal.

"What the hell do you _think _I'm doing in a _bathroom,_ genius?! Please, help yourself to my food." I said sarcastically as I opened the door to the bathroom and walked into my room, grabbed something comfortable out my closet, then headed back towards the bathroom.

"Thank you. But how much do you weigh?" Darien smirked.

"180."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are-"

"How come you get breakfast and I don't?" I whined as I cut him off.

"Because you burn more calories if you workout on an empty stomach. Besides we're only going for one block Serena. It's not like you're going to be without food for hours!"

I wanted to smack him. I was tired, hungry and cranky. Why did he have to be so annoying?!

So you're probably wondering 'Did I sleep with Darien last night last night?' To answer your question…no. We made out (_a lot_) but that was about it. I ended up going to bed and Darien was nice enough to stay over night (on the couch let me add) just to make sure that when I went to sleep, I woke up. After all, the man did damn near put me in a coma!

So here I am now, getting ready for our morning jog (bitching as usual), and feeling slightly embarrassed. I just let a man (a very hot man) who I've known for 72 hours touch me _down there_.

A.) Do I pretend like nothing happened?

B.) Do I look him in the eye and say "Darien, can your fingers come out to play?"

…or…

C.) Do I not bring it up all together unless he does?

Decisions, decisions. What's a girl to do!?

"Are you coming out sometime today, Tanelian?"

"Give me a minute!" I yelled back through the closed door of my bathroom.

"I've given you twenty. You're going _jogging!_ This isn't a beauty contest so hurry up!"

"I'm coming you impatient ass!"

Sighing deeply I opened the door and stepped out into my bedroom, Darien sitting on my bed.

"Well it's about time! I thought you fell in, I was going to go in after you."

"Very funny, Shields. Let's go while I'm still motivated."

"Did you weigh yourself?"

"No." I groaned.

"You know the routine. Get in there and weigh yourself."

"Darien, you know my thoughts about the scale. It lies. Can't we go by my weight on the moon? I'd only be 100 pounds!"

"Nice try, get in there and face the scale. I need earth weight."

Rolling my eyes I marched my ass back into the bathroom and took one step then another onto the scale.

"211. Not bad Tanelian. You've lost one whole pound in three days. It must've been all that exertion from last night." He smiled slyly.

"Ok, Shields you've annoyed me enough. Let's go for our jog." I said as I pushed him out of the bathroom.

--

"I'm proud of you. You made it a whole block and a half today." Darien said as I collapsed on the couch.

"Can I please have some food now?'

"Go get ready and we'll talk about breakfast."

"You suck…" I groaned as I slowly pulled myself off the couch.

"My, my. Someone's sure not a morning person." He said as he sat on the chair next to the couch.

"No, I'm not. Especially when I've only had a few hours of sleep and some asshole wakes me up to get my fat ass running."

"I'm not even going to touch that. Juts remember how you _think_ about yourself, is how you _see _yourself. I'm going to go get ready. I'll be back in about an hour to get you."

--

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"I will not be seen in public with you wearing that."

"Darien, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look ridiculous. It looks like something Roseanne would wear."

"You're rude!"

"Serena, I won't lie to you. The ripped straight legged jeans, ugly oversized multi colored tunic and flip flops need to go. Throw them out."

"No! I've had these jeans since my senior year of high school."

"It shows. Go change. Now."

"Darien, it's no up to you what I get to wear!"

"It is if you want food."

That was so cruel…

"Fine. You win this time…" I grumbled as I searched my closet for something else.

"Wear this." He said as he grabbed something from the back of my closet.

"Darien, typically if clothes are in the _back_ of the closet, they're there for a reason. The back of the closet is a forbidden area. It's dark and cold back there…things go back there never to see the light of day again."

"Serena, what did you smoke and can I have some?" He giggled.

"Oh screw off, Darien." I grumbled as I took the garment out of his hands. "I don't wear this for a reason. I look like a dead testicle…round and black." I threw the black sundress back at him.

"Serena put it on. After breakfast, we're going shopping. I'm not going to let you walk around like the lesbian lover of Roseanne."

So after several deep sighs, I took the garment and went into the bathroom and transformed from comfy clothes, into the gonad of a corpse…

--

Darien grabbed me and threw me down on the table, sending heated kisses up and down my neck. He nibbled a little on my ear as his hand started to grab me in places every girl wished to be touched. I grabbed his head and pulled him close to me, my lips barely brushing his.

"I want you, Serena." He panted.

"I know. I want you too." I purred as my hands reached around to grab that delicious butt of his.

"Take me right now, Darien!" I screamed.

"Serena? Hello?"

"Hmm? What?" I asked as I shook my head clear of my daydream. I laid my head back on the seat of his car as the wind whipped my hair all around my face. The open air from having the top down was refreshing.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He asked slyly, quickly taking his eyes off the road.

Only two words could describe this situation…oh shit.

"I want you to take me to breakfast. Where else would I want you to take me?" I said sarcastically desperately trying to save my ass.

"Oh, I can think of a few places. The kitchen counter comes to mind." He giggled.

"You're a perv, Darien! What makes you think I'd want to have sex with you?" I scoffed.

"Oh, well last night gave me a pretty good idea."

"I hit my head very hard; I was delusional. For all I know you slipped me something making me black out. I should sue you for possession and attempted rape."

"Serena, I hate to be the barer of bad news but you technically can't rape the willing. It's a law. Sorry."

"Who said I was willing?! I wasn't willing!"

"Really? That's why you let me _touch_ you?"

"Darien, I told you I was delusional from hitting my head. You are such a fu-"

"We're here." He smiled cutting me off.

He pulled the car into the parking spot and put it in park. I grabbed my purse and unbuckled my seatbelt. Darien's cell phone started ringing as soon as we came to a stop.

"I'll be right there, Serena. I have to take this." He said as he flipped his phone open and in sat the car.

I walked onto the sidewalk and marched my way towards the door of the nice little place we went to yesterday.

I took Darien's advice and tried to walk with confidence even though I wore that horrid black dress.

As I leaned against the wall, I saw the young waitress from yesterday smoking out in the parking lot. Her curly walnut ponytail swaying back and forth from the light breeze.

I turned my head back towards Darien who was lost in his world. Two young, attractive men walking towards the entrance where I was standing and I could tell they were arrogant asses; just by the way they walked or laughed.

I grabbed my purse tighter and crossed my arms over my chest protectively.

"Looks like we can't eat _here_ today." A guy with bleached blonde hair said to his friend. He straightened out his tie and adjusted his gray sports coat.

"Why?" His friend said. He ran a hand over his brown spiky hair and checked himself out in the window of a nearby car.

"Cause pork pot here probably at the place clean." The real-life Ken doll laughed.

I felt a lump growing in my throat. Why did I always cry? "Awww, little Miss Piggy gonna cry?" they snickered at me.

"Is there a problem here, Serena?" Darien said as he walked to where I was.

"Is this _your_ fat bitch?"

"Excuse me?" Darien said defensively.

"It's ok Darien. Let's just go." I said meekly. I quickly wiped away a tear.

"No, no it's not ok. What did you say about my girlfriend?" Darien asked again.

Girlfriend? What was he talking about? Did I say yes to something last night that I don't remember…not that I'm complaining…after all, I'd be stupid _not_ to say yes to being in a relationship with Darien Shields!

"How could you bang that? She has more rolls then a bread factory!" The blonde sneered.

"Well if you can't find a hole, fuck a roll!" The other said. Both broke out into bursts of laughter.

Out of no where I saw a fist come smack down on the blonde's nose.

"What the hell?! You bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed his bleeding face.

"Get the hell away from here before I _really_ get pissed!" The brunette yelled back.

"You fucking bitch! I'll have you fired!" He yelled again as the two walked away towards their red sports car.

"You can't fire me! I _own_ the place, asshole!"

"Wow, you sure can pack a punch." Darien laughed.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. They deserved it. You weren't the only one they've started trouble with. I've wanted to do that for a long time. I'm Lita by the way." She held her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Serena." My shaking hand grabbed hers. I thought she damn near broke it!

"I'm Darien." Darien extended his hand.

"Are you gay?" She asked sincerely.

I couldn't help but laugh. Funny how only a few days ago I thought the same thing.

"Umm, no. Do you always ask people you just met their sexual preference?"

"No, just the one's I think are gay. I like to know if my "gay-dar" is working. Come inside and get some breakfast. It's on the house." She said as she opened the door.

"Thank you." I said.

Darien shuffled in after me, grumbling under his breath about Lita's comment.

"I don't look gay…" I heard him whisper. What a baby!

"Serena, if it means anything, I think you're beautiful." Lita smiled.

I felt the lump again.

--

Darien and I had a wonderful breakfast with Lita, though I only picked at my food. I wish I had half the guts she does. I would die to have her confidence…her charisma…hell, even her body! After the incident earlier, Darien didn't say a word to me. The car ride towards the mall was long and silent.

"I don't feel like going shopping." I said quietly.

"Why not?" Darien answered gently.

"I just don't feel like it. I'd rather go home if you don't mind."

"Serena, don't let what happened earlier get you down. Those guys were just a bunch of punks. If Lita wouldn't have thrown the first punch, I would've."

"It doesn't matter. What's said is said. Everything's over with so please, just take me home."

"No."

"Why not? Please Darien just take me home." I started to cry.

I turned my head away from him and covered my flooded eyes with my hand. Why couldn't he just understand I didn't want to go out? I bet he never had anything like that!

At worst, he probably had to defend himself with all the women drooling at his feet. I'd love nothing more then a bunch of guys looking at me like I see beautiful women look at Darien. I felt the car slow down and roll to a stop.

"Why did you pull over?" I sniffled.

"Because we need to talk."

"No we don't. Just take me home and you won't have to say anything to me. You probably think I'm a fat crybaby anyways."

"Serena listen to me. Do you really want to know what I think of you?"

"No, but you're probably going to tell me anyway." I whispered, still not letting the lump in my throat ease. I would _not _let him see me this way.

"I think you are beautiful. You really are. Sure you have a weight problem but so does half of America! You are working to overcome that! You lost a whole pound in only a few days. You've been getting up the last few days to go jogging at 7 in the morning! I don't care what anyone else thinks. I won't let you talk about my friend like that."

"Friend?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, friend. I know I introduced you as my girlfriend to those guys but that was only to defend you since you wouldn't defend yourself."

"Oh…" My heart sank. I could feel it falling further and further away from me, like a ship plunging into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Serena, I'm sorry if you thought it was anything more then a friendship. I didn't mean to play you like that. I'm sort of seeing someone right now."

"You're seeing someone and you _touched_ me last night?! You're certainly good at making people feel terrible about themselves!" I snapped, catching Darien off guard.

"What?"

"First, you were an absolute bastard to me, then you damn near made me have a heart attack because you were half naked and trying to seduce me! Let's talk about last night next! You did those…_things _to me making me feel special like I was the only one and now you tell me you have a girlfriend and to top it off you made me wear this horrible dress that I told you and I hated. Look what happened?! This is all your fault, Darien!" I sobbed.

I opened the door and started to walk on the shoulder of the interstate, cars zooming by me. I must've looked like a hooker with a death wish.

"Serena, get back here!"

"No! Just go away!"

I kept walking. I wanted to be by myself and as far away from people as I could. Especially Darien.

"Serena don't make me go and get you!" He yelled, his footsteps gaining on mine.

"Leave me alone." I sobbed.

Seriously, did I think I would be faster then him? We probably weigh the same but he's got over a foot on me…and he didn't have 20 pounds of boobs weighing him down! Darien grabbed me and held me close to him. I cried my heart out…in front of the hundreds of cars driving by us…and all over the front of his shit.

"It's ok. Trust me, everything will be ok." He soothed. "Can we please go back to the car now before we become road kill?'

I nodded my head a little and walked back towards the car, Darien's arm tightly around my waist.

--

"I'm not doing it, Darien."

"Yes you are. Take your dress off."

"No. This is stupid. I already know what's there and how it looks."

"Serena take your dress off or I'll cut it off."

"I'm not doing it with you here!"

"Serena, I've been with women before. I know what a female body looks like. Take the dress off."

I grumbled as I pulled the garment over my head. I knew how horrible I looked naked and I couldn't believe he was making me do this.

"Happy?" I scorned.

I shut my eyes with disgust. I was embarrassed Darien wanted to see me like this, nothing but a pink bra and pink granny panties covered me. I felt hands on my shoulders leading me somewhere.

"Open your eyes Serena." He whispered in my ear.

He pressed his body close to mine, my naked back resting against his hard chest. Slowly one eye opened and then the other, looking at the image in front of me.

"What do you see?" He asked gently as he walked away and stood in front of me, next to the mirror.

"I see…a sad, lonely woman who hates her body… and herself." I started to choke. I watched my tears fall away from eyes and down my cheeks. My hands reached out and gently touched the smooth surface of the glass.

"I see a scared little girl who needs help becoming the beautiful woman I know she is." Darien intercepted as he wiped a stray tear away. I had never felt so humiliated.

"Darien, please don't. I can't handle this right now." I cried harder.

"Yes you can, Serena. This is a major breakthrough. You must learn to _love_ yourself. Your body is not the enemy."

"I'm so tired Darien. I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm a freak. I'm tired of the laughs and jokes at my expense. I'm just…tired." I bawled.

I grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my exposed body. I slid on the floor next to the bed and held my knees close to my chest, keeping my face hidden from him.

"Then it's time to do something about it. Serena, you've only been at this for a little less then a week. Don't give up. You have the opportunity to have what you want. It's right there in front of you."

"Please leave…"

"I'm not leaving you like this."

"Darien, I'm not asking. Leave…" I growled.

"Serena, why won't y-"

"Leave now!!" I screamed.

He stood to his feet and walked away from me. I just covered my head again and continued crying.

--

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off. I had cried myself to sleep on the floor where Darien left me only an hour earlier.

I groaned as I rose to my feet. The blanket fell off me and pooled at my feet. I was still half naked….

"I'm coming…" I spoke to no one in particular…well maybe Luna but I don't think she really cared.

"Hello?" I answered still half asleep.

"Hello, Serena?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Raye, Darien's assistant. We met a little less then a week ago."

"Yes, I remember you."

"Good. Darien told me how he's helping you at your workplace. He said everything has been going well so far."

"Yeah I guess…" If being humiliated in public in front a _gorgeous_ man meant everything was going well, I sure was in trouble.

"Well Darien said you were having kind of a bad morning. He called me and asked me to come take care of you."

"Take care of me?"

"Yes. It's about 2:30 right now. Would it be alright if I came over…let's say around 3?"

No. Absolutely not.

"Yeah, 3 would be fine."

"Great. See you then!"

God, I hated people who were so cheery. Come to think of it I hated a lot of people…or maybe just women in general. With much despair I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my pink bunny pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt, through my hair into a bun and collapsed on the couch. At the moment, I didn't care _who_ or _what_ saw me.

--

"Hi Serena." Raye extended her arms and gave me a huge hug.

"Hi. Come in."

I swear that woman was asking for some body part to fall out! Her tight black top had a v cut all the way to her belly button! Ok, well maybe not _that_ low but close enough! I didn't like how she flaunted her bare stomach even though she did have a really cute belly ring! She swayed her hips in those low rider jeans just like Mina does. I'm not going to say I hate her…I just strongly dislike her.

"So tell me what happened today. I want to hear everything from beginning to end." She said as she set her purse down on the floor.

She tossed her raven hair over her shoulder and sat down, crossing her legs.

I'm sure Darien _had_ to be banging her. She was very beautiful…even though I strongly disliked her…

"Well, Darien picked out this stupid dress that I don't wear because I don't feel comfortable in it and simply put, I don't like it. We went to breakfast, some guys said some mean things about my weight, Darien brought me home because I was upset and that was it." I said quickly.

"I see. Well Darien gave me a little more detail then that and I just want to say Serena, I'm sorry. I'd have castrated those asses with butter knives."

"No worries. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does. Because of what two lousy people said, you want to give up. Don't let them win! You're so beautiful, Serena. Let Darien and I continue to help you, please."

"Raye, I appreciate your offer but no. I'm done. I'm bound to be one of those crazy cat ladies that yells at the kids for stepping on her lawn. That's my destiny and I've accepted it, embraced it."

"Are you ok with that?"

"I have to be. It's either a crazy cat lady or a bum and personally I don't do well without a bed or a shower."

"Well Serena, _I'm_ not ok with that. We're going shopping."

"Raye, I'm flattered you want to help change my future but-"

"_But_ nothing. Get ready, we're going shopping."

"If I just give you some money will you go away?"

"Serena, get your ass in there right now and change! We're going to the damn mall and I don't want to hear _any_ whining!" She scolded me.

I knew I had met my match. Without another word, I raced off of the couch, nearly tripping over Luna in the process and into the bedroom for what I could only imagine would be the beginning of my second job as a prostitute.

With the way Raye dressed, there was no telling what I would come back in!

--

"This is cute!" Raye giggled as she picked up…I think it was a shirt. It looked more like two triangles with some fringe and beads and a few straps.

I swear, between the leather pants she wanted to get me (which I thanked God and the cashier that they didn't make it in my size and that the manufacturer didn't want to kill that many cows), or the studded thong, or the 4 inch leopard print paten leather stiletto's this woman wanted me to buy…I was doomed to work on the corner with a few quarter rolls for pay…if I was lucky.

"Umm Raye, no offense, I'm not sure if your style fits what I like."

"Oh…alright. Well, if you need me, I'll be around." She said quietly.

She can do the puppy dog face and droopy eyes better then Droopy Dog himself.

Swallowing my pride, I sweetly said "Raye, how about I pick out things and you tell me if they'll look ok. Is that ok?"

Her eyes lit up and she stood next to me like we were attached at the hip.

"Oh, Serena! This is so much fun! I haven't been out shopping with a friend in a long time!" She giggled.

"Raye, you just met me only a few days ago. How could I be your friend already?"

"Serena, I feel a very strong bond between us. I think we'll have a great friendship. Besides, it's not like I have a lot of friends to begin with." She said window shopping at the Coach store window.

"You're kidding. I'm sure you have lots of friends."

"No. I don't have time. Between work and my significant other…I don't have time for a huge social life."

"Well, I'm enjoying today too. Thanks for making me go."

--

"You look gorgeous! You _have_ to get that dress!" Raye squealed.

"Where would I wear this to?"

"Serena shut up. You always need a black dress. Turn around and let me see the rest of it."

I turned my back to her, my reflection greeting me as I made the 180 degree turn. I liked the dress, the square neck and little cap sleeves made me feel comfortable with my large chest and chubby arms. I really liked the little sequins underneath the bust and how it flowed to the ground. I suppose if I ever went to a wedding-…oh wait you have to have friends first…

"Raye, I'm not getting it. I like it but I need to be practical."

"Try on the suit, Miss Practical."

I went into the dressing room and tried to unzip the dress and got stuck. I tried to pull it over my head but it wouldn't move. My arms were tangled in the silky material and I couldn't breathe since it was squishing my nose and half a lip.

"Raye?"

No answer…

"Raye?" I shouted again, this time with a little more panic.

No answer…

"Raye I need help!"

Still no answer.

There was no way to get out of this thing except to break the zipper. I stretched my arms out as far as they would go and I heard the "rrrrrip" of the fabric. Looks like I have to pay for it anyway…why me?

Why couldn't I have been a chest hair on Brad Pitt? Or a monkey? They're cute and people _like _them! Why did I have to be _me_?

I threw the stupid thing on the ground and grabbed the pink and black pinstripe pant suit off the little hook in the dressing room. I'm not even going to bother trying it on.

If I get stuck in it, I'll have to pay for it anyway so I might as well take it home and make an ass out of myself.

I pulled my jeans back on and grabbed my tunic off the floor. I quickly pulled it over my head and pulled my tousled hair back in place.

After locating my flip flops I opened the door and walked to the register still looking for Raye. And that's when I saw it…Raye and Darien talking only 20 yards away, Darien's arms hugging a blonde. A tiny blonde…a pretty blonde…a-…Mina!

--

Why do I care if he's with Mina? It's not like him and I are a couple! I mean, I've only known him a few days! But I can't shake the jealous feelings. I want that to be my arms wrapped around his neck and his lips giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I want to stop looking at them so bad but it's like a car accident, I can't help but gawk.

Mina and Raye walked away together, leaving Darien alone. Where did Raye think she was going?! She was _supposed_ to help _me_! I was frozen; couldn't move, totally paralyzed. He walked towards me casually.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm fine." I smiled at the cashier as I take the bag of clothes and walk right past him. Why does it bother me so much!

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to dinner."

I stop dead in my tracks. I want to say yes but I know it'll only end up with me crying…alone…

"Thanks but no. I'd rather just stay home tonight by myself."

"Serena, I will not take no for an answer. Please?"

"Why did Raye leave?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"She had somewhere she had to be right away. Stop avoiding the question. Please say yes."

"Why do you want to have dinner with me so bad?! Why does it matter?!"

I walked away quickly before he could say another word. I nearly ran over some guy walking into the building as I tried to escape. I hailed a cab and hopped in, not even seeing Darien behind me.

He probably just felt sorry for me. Poor Serena, had a bad day because some jerks told her what she already knew, let's make sure she has someone with her to make sure she doesn't choke on a ham sandwich!

I paid the driver and stepped out of the smelly little car and into the front doors of the apartment.

As much as I wanted to be by myself tonight, I still wished Darien would show up anyway. Why do I torment myself?!

"Hi Luna, did you miss me?" I cooed as I opened the door.

Throwing the things down on the floor, I picked her up and scratched her little head as she purred in my arms.

As long as I had Luna, I didn't need friends. Told you I was bound to be a crazy cat lady!

"What should we have for dinner? Wong's Take Out? I know what you want! You want some tuna."

I put Luna on the floor and walked into the kitchen to find her dinner when I was interrupted by a loud rapture at the door.

"Hi. Since you wouldn't come with _me_ to get dinner, I'm coming to you. How does Chinese sound?" Darien said as he held up a large brown paper bag.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"It sounds fine. Come in."

Darien smiled as he walked in and set the food down on the kitchen counter. Even after the way I've treated him, he still wants to come hang out with _me_. That has to say something about him, I guess.

"I was just about to order from there actually." I said casually as I looked for Luna's food.

"Well I took a guess at what you'd like and I came up with sweet and sour chicken. Is that right?" He asked as he put the food on plates.

"Yep. Besides, everyone loves sweet and sour chicken so you can't go wrong with it." I laughed nervously.

"Are you ready to sit down?"

I smiled and finished dumping the ground mush into the little ceramic kitty dish and walked over to the couch and sat on the floor across from Darien.

"Serena, about earlier-"He started to say before I cut him off.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. No big deal."

"No it is a big deal. You're a friend Serena and I don't like hurting my friends. That was wrong of me."

"Darien please let it go. I just want to know one thing; how does your girlfriend feel about your…choice of career?"

"She's fine with it. She knows that it's just sex and lust. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see. Well why didn't you tell me before that you had a girlfriend?"

"I did tell you. Last night. Remember when you freaked out about having herpes?"

"No what you said was you've had sex with only five women, three of them being girlfriends. Nowhere in that sentence did you say that one of them was your current fling."

"You're right. But now you know. I'm usually not one for committed relationships."

"Ok, so if you have commitment issues then why bother having a relationship?"

"Because she's open to my job. She understands its work and nothing more. I told her if she wanted to have meaningless sex with other men, I was ok with that."

"Well that's very nice of you. May I ask her name?" I answered sarcastically, trying not to choke on the lump that forming in my throat. Even though I asked the question, I already knew the answer.

Why was this bothering me so much? Let me tell you why; because I finally met a guy who looked like he didn't wash his face in a tub full of grease. I met a guy who was _mostly_ nice to me which is the most I can say about any guy I've ever known (and who took the time to know me).

"You work with her. Her name is Mina."


	4. Chapter 4

"I see

"I see. I figured there was something between you two. I saw you at the mall together."

So…the jackass thought he could pull one over on me. No way! He's going to pay for that. Ten fold.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I really am. I should've told you. I just didn't think that you would take it so personally. I mean, the past clients I've worked with didn't have a problem at all. They knew that this was _just_ business."

Just business, huh? Well, if it's _just_ business Mr. Shields, then I have some business for you.

"Excuse me for a minute." I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

'Where is it?!' I thought to myself as I rummaged around my medicine cabinet. Triumphantly I grabbed a medium white box, an evil grin spread across my face. The label read "Fast Acting Laxative".

"Darien can I offer you a drink?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen concealing my weapon of mass destruction in my hand.

"Just some water, please."

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and carefully dropped in my very tiny, yet very powerful time bombs.

"Here you go." I smiled sweetly.

Yes, Shields. Drink! Drink it all!

"This water tastes…different."

"Water is water. It has no taste." I replied non-chalantly.

He shrugged it off and continued to drink away.

"I think I ate too much." He groaned grabbing his stomach not even five minutes later.

"Are you ok?" I faked sincerity.

"Yeah, just a little stomach ache."

"Well, maybe you should go home and go to bed. You don't look so good."

"Maybe you're right. Sorry to cut the evening short." He replied as he stood up off the floor.

I walked him to the door and smiled sweetly as I said, "Have a _great_ night."

I was walking back to clean off the table except someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Darien."

"I thought I sent you home."

"I need to use your bathroom."

Ha ha! Success! Take _that_ Darien!

"I'm sorry Darien, I'm so tired. You can make it to your place can't you?"

"No, I don't think I can. Please Serena! This is urgent!" He pleaded through the closed door.

"Well stop talking and get moving! You can make it to your place in time, I'm sure." I kept reassuring him.

"Serena, did you slip me something?!"

"What give you _that_ idea, Shields?!" I spat back sarcastically.

"Tanelian, I'm going to _kill_ you! But first, let me come in and use your bathroom! _Please!_ I'm begging."

I opened the door and looked at his pleading face. Small beads of sweat slowly started their descent down his forehead. How could I say no, you ask? Easy…

"No."

"Oh come on Serena. I'll do anything! I'll _find_ you a boyfriend myself, I'll even dump Mina! I just really, _really_ need to use your bathroom."

"I'm too nice to you Shields." I gritted as I opened the door and let him in.

Judging by the way he ran, you would've sworn there was a flame under his ass. He made a bee-line for my bathroom, nearly tripping over Luna in the process.

"You better _not_ stink it up in there either!" I yelled as I heard the door slam.

A triumphant smile tugged at my lips as I collapsed on the couch, crossing my legs and resting my head in my hand. If there was one thing that jackass taught me in the last 3 days, it was not to let people walk all over me.

"Good Lord, Serena! What the Hell did you give me!?" He asked as he staggered out of my bathroom, hands rubbing his stomach gingerly.

"A laxative." I shrugged non-chalantly.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"Because you're full of shit! Everything you've told me, everything that's come out of your mouth…they were all lies!"

"What have I told you?! I've only worked with you for a few days!"

"You told me I was a great kisser, and pretty and I had serious potential to be one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen! All lies, Darien! You knew I had self-esteem issues and confidence problems but that didn't stop you, did it?! I asked you not to lie to me and get my hopes up that I could be something I'm not. But you did it anyway."

I couldn't help it anymore. I let the dam break and the flood from my eyes flow freely. I sobbed into my hands ashamed that I let Darien see me like this.

"Serena, look at me."

"No, go away."

"Please?" He whispered.

Slowly I pulled my head away from my hands and looked at Darien who was kneeling in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, I really am. Finding out I had a girlfriend really hit you hard, didn't it?"

"I don't know. I just thought…I was the fat, ugly girl everyone made fun of starting from kindergarten all the way up into high school. I only had one boyfriend and that was a total disaster. I'm practically a virgin and haven't been kissed until tonight. I'm almost 30! Is this how I'm supposed to be the rest of my life?! Then I met you, and let's face it Shields, you're hot. Just the idea of you wanting to help me, _talk_ to me, acknowledge me…I guess I got the wrong idea. I'm sorry, Darien. Are you ok?"

"Well if there was anything that was still in my intestine from the last twenty-nine years of my life, it's gone now. Don't worry about it Serena. I'm fine. And I didn't lie. I say that with full honesty. But I think we need to take things at a slower pace for you."

"Can we start over?"

"Sure. We can pretend this night never existed." He smiled sweetly.

"Alright then. Hi, I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Serena. I'm Darien."

We both couldn't help but laugh.

--

Ok, so I've made it a whole week since my break down with Darien. Let me fill you in on the gory details; in that week, I've lost four more pounds which puts at a total of _five_ whole pounds lost! Current weight: 207. It's really not that noticeable to anyone except me, but five pounds is five pounds!

Darien and I have been doing our morning workouts (insert groan here) everyday so far and then I come to work, go home, have dinner, and sleep. This seems to be my routine for now. It's not like I _had_ a life before Darien, I mean come on! A 28 year old virgin (practically)! Yeah, I was _so_ busy keeping _all_ those men who were swooning after me at bay.

Moving on…I've tried to keep things 'normal' between Mina and me. I can't help but want to choke her. I don't know what Darien sees in her; aside from the fact she's blonde, petite, has big boobs…ok, ok she's just gorgeous! He'd be stupid _not_ to be interested in her! That would just prove my previous theory that he is gay.

"Hi Serena! You look great." Mina smiled at me.

"Thanks Mina. I'm down five pounds and feel wonderful. Working with Darien has been the best thing I've ever done for myself."

"Yeah, he's a great guy."

I could've sworn that smile she plastered on her face for that last sentence was forced.

"Everything ok between you two?" I pried.

"Oh yeah, everything is great. Couldn't be better." I think she reassured herself more then me.

"Tanelian, my office. Now." That horrific voice boomed over the intercom.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work Serena. Maybe we can do lunch today?" Mina asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, that'd be great. How about the café down the street around noon?"

"See ya then!"

Groaning, I pulled my ass away from my desk and walked into Mr. Shield's office.

"You needed me, sir?"

"Serena, you look great today. Is that a new dress?"

"Yes it is. Thank you sir." I blushed.

"Here; file these and call my son up. I want to schedule a lunch date."

Why there were butterflies flittering around in my stomach at the very thought of calling Darien, I don't know. He's dating my co-worker and I work for his father. It'd never work out between us.

'_Keep telling yourself that…'_ my inner voice mocked me.

I smiled, grabbed the files and walked back to my desk and hesitantly picked up the phone.

'_Ok Serena, breath! This is business damn it!'_

"Shields? It's Serena. You're father is requesting your presence for a lunch date today."

"Tell him I'm busy." He answered coolly.

"Don't play games. Your father is in a nice mood today. Don't ruin it for me. Get your ass up here and have lunch with him. Please! I'm begging."

"You know Serena, it's not very becoming of you to beg."

"Then don't make me! Why don't you want to have lunch with him?"

"Frankly, I can tolerate him in small doses. Lunch requires sitting down, ordering, talking, eating, talking some more and then after we argue and he tells me that I should've been a doctor…then we leave and I don't have to see him again for a while. Either way, he'll be in a bad mood so I guess you're screwed."

"Darien, so help me God if you don't bring that bronze ass of yours in this office in the next fifteen minutes I _will_ castrate you! And don't think I won't." I gritted.

"Why don't we have lunch instead?"

"Because I already have a previous engagement with your girlfriend for lunch."

"Wonderful! We'll all go!"

"Fine! If it gets you here then fine, we can _all_ go have lunch with your father."

With that I slammed the phone and stormed back into Mr. Shields' office.

"Sorry for the intrusion but your son said that he'd like to have lunch with Mina and I as well, if that's ok." I sighed deeply.

"What the Hell, let's make it a party. If you'll excuse me Serena, I have a call to make."

--

"Why did he want to come here with us?" Mina whispered as we sat down at the table.

"I don't know, but let's get this over with as fast as we can."

"Mina and Serena. How nice of you two to join us for lunch." Mr. Shields smiled.

"Well, it was nice of you to invite us, Sir." Mina giggled nervously.

"Serena, this is my son Darien. Darien this is my intern, Serena. I think you may have met her once before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Darien smiled coyly as he gently shook my hand.

"Oh no Darien, the pleasure is _all_ mine."

Darien went around to where Mina sat and gently pecked her on the cheek.

"Are you ready to order?" Lita asked as she brought four glasses of water out.

"Not yet, I'm expecting one more." Mr. Shields replied.

"Take your time, let me know when you're ready." She said as she walked away.

"Raye! Darling, so nice for you to join us! Serena, this is my daughter Raye."

"Hi daddy." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're his _daughter?_" I accidentally asked out loud.

"You have met before?" He asked in surprise.

Darien shot me a look that gave me the chills…because I thought he was going to kill me.

"Yes, I think I ran into her at the mall. She was shopping with Mina." I answered trying to cover up my mistake.

"Raye, you know Mina?" He asked, _again_ surprised.

"Well…uh…Mina-" She stammered.

"Raye, I can't keep it a secret anymore." Mina finally spoke.

"Keep what a secret?" Mr. Shields asked as he sipped on his water.

"Dad, Mina and I are-" She started to say but couldn't finish.

"You're what?" Darien asked as he glanced back and forth between the two women.

"We're in love!" Mina finally blurted out.

"What?!" Darien shrieked.

At that moment, the ice cube Mr. Shields was chewing on became lodged in his throat. He grabbed his neck, his face turning bright red.

"He's choking!" Raye screamed.

Well Super Serena was there to save the day! I jumped out of my chair and grabbed him around the chest and began thrusting. He coughed and spit and then _finally_ the ice flew out of his mouth and landed across the room by the kitchen door.

As if things couldn't get worse; Lita walked out of the kitchen, a tray full of food in her hands, and stepped right onto the ice and slid, her tray flying everywhere. She landed with a hard thud on the tile floor, dishes crashing around her as they finally landed.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I rushed to her.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened?!" She yelled, her green eyes boiling.

"Maybe I can help. I'm a doctor." A petite woman said.

She was very tiny, almost mousy. Her hair so dark it almost looked blue in the dim light of the restaurant. She was rather pretty…in a dorky sort of way. Very fair skinned with light pink lips and dark blue eyes.

"Thanks. I'm Lita." Her voice became very cool.

"Hi Lita. My name is Dr. Ami Mizuno."

While Dr. Ami tended to Lita, I went back to my table ignoring all the stares from the other patrons.

"Are you ok, sir?" I asked.

"No I'm not ok! My daughter is having an affair with my _female_ employee!" He roared.

"How could this happen?! Raye! You're my _sister_!" Darien yelled.

"I'm so sorry Darien. We didn't mean for this to happen. It just did." Mina pleaded as she hugged Raye.

"How long?" He asked quietly.

"About a year." Raye sighed deeply.

Seeing as this was becoming a Jerry Springer episode in the making, I took this as my cue to excuse myself.

"I think I'll be going now." I whispered more to myself.

I grabbed my jacket, purse and sunglasses and started to walk away.

"Tanelian! Where do you think you're going?!" Darien yelled.

"To work?" I giggled nervously.

"You get back here!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the table.

"I'm sorry, guys. I had no idea." I whispered to Mina and Raye.

"Don't worry about it. They would've found out one way or another." Raye smiled at me.

"Please don't be mad Darien. I swear to you we never meant for this to happen." Mina walked towards him.

"Don't come near me." He gritted.

"Mina, you're fired!" Mr. Shields finally spoke, his face so red he looked like a sun burned lobster.

"Dad you can't be serious! She didn't do anything!" Raye pleaded.

"Raye you're out of my will!" He stormed off towards the front door.

"Darien, please. You're all I have left!" Raye pleaded as tears ran down her face.

"You're my sister Raye. How could you?"

He walked away towards the front door, following in his fathers footsteps.

"I'm so sorry." I started to cry.

What the hell was I crying for?! _They_ were the ones who lied and cheated! But I couldn't help but feel for them. They found something that I don't think I'll ever find…love. And I couldn't be happier for them.

"It's not your fault Serena. They would have to have found out sooner or later." Mina reassured as she hugged Raye close to her.

"Will you make sure Darien's ok?" Raye asked in between sobs.

I smiled and collected my things once more and ran out the door. I looked up and down the street searching for him. I headed in the direction towards my office hoping that he went there to vent with his father.

--

I stepped off the elevator and into the law firm, desperately searching for Darien and/or his father.

"Sir?" I asked as I opened the door to his office.

"Take the rest of the day off Tanelian. You've done enough today." He answered dryly.

"Sir, I had no idea-" I tried to save myself.

"Go home now Tanelian before I change my mind and fire you."

Defeated, I closed the door and walked back to the elevator.

--

I still haven't heard from Darien. I tried to call him on his cell phone but no one answered. I don't know where he lives although I suppose I could've asked Raye or Mina. I drove home worried sick that he did something stupid like get drunk and wander around. Maybe he was attacked by a herd of bums! Damn that stupid man! Why didn't he wait for me?!

I parked my car and entered my apartment building. I'd give him another call once I got inside and settled.

"Hello Luna." I scratched behind her ears.

Grabbing my cell phone out of my purse, I sat down on the couch and pressed redial.

"Come on Shields, pick up." I said to myself.

"There's no sense in calling. I won't answer."

I jumped off the couch and fell right on my ass.

"Darien! You fucking scared me to death! How did you get in here?!" I shrieked.

"It's amazing-"

"What good looks and charm will do to a landlady…yeah yeah…" I finished for him sarcastically as I took his hand and pulled myself to my feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked as we sat down on the couch.

"I think the question that should be asked is are _you_ ok?"

"Well my sister is sleeping with my girlfriend. I'm just fucking great." He sighed.

"Did you know Raye was gay?"

"Yes, I did. My father didn't so that was a huge shock for him. But I had no idea about Mina."

"I'm sorry Darien. Were you and Mina serious?"

"Not as serious as most relationships, but I thought we were happy together."

"I know it hurts now and it will for a little while. But that'll go away, I promise you. Be happy for them. Think about how many go their whole lives without finding their soul mate. I can tell by the way they looked at each other that they are truly in love, Darien. They have something truly special, something I don't think I will ever find. I'm envious. But I wish them all the luck in the world. I just wish they would've found a better way to tell you…and your father."

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

His lips hit mine in a soft, slow dance. His arms wrapped themselves around me and he pulled me further to him. My eyes closed and I gave in to him, let him continue his assault. Slowly he pulled away, leaving me breathless and dazed.

"Is it ok if I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone." He asked, almost like a little boy.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me, walking towards my bedroom. I kicked my shoes off and lay down on the bed asking him silently to lie next to me. He followed my lead and curled up next to me. He rested his head on my chest, his arms around me. We fell asleep like that and for once, in a very long time, I felt content and happy.

--

Ok, so first things first…Thank you for the reviews. They are wonderful and inspiring.

Second, I received a PM from an anonymous reader and I was a little bothered. It was something along the lines that they hated the re-write, I was ruining this story and I should just delete it blah blah blah…

I'm asking that you give it a chance before you decide whether you hate it. Don't say you hate it when it's only 3 chapters in! It's called a _re-write_ for a reason! What's the point of me writing the exact same story?!

This is how I actually intended to write the first SS&S but I didn't because I'm dumb and listened to that little voice that told me to write it differently. I didn't like the way the first story turned out so now I'm going to write it like I had originally intended.

I don't care if I get flames, but at least be constructive about it!

So I will ask you…Has the re-write caught your attention enough that I should finish it or just delete it and let the original stand?

Until next time…happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Serena

"Serena?"

Go away whoever you are.

"Serena?!"

Sleepily I opened my eyes and looked at whoever the ass was that woke me up. I glanced at the clock sitting on my night stand, the neon lights reading _7:32_ p.m.

"What?! Can't a girl sleep?"

"We've been asleep for 4 hours. Get up!"

"Fine!"

Lazily I sat up on the bed and looked at Darien, glaring ever so slightly.

"Why did you wake me up, Darien? I was comfortable."

"Someone is knocking at your door, genius."

I listened carefully and heard the knock on the door growing louder with each thump.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said to no one in particular as I walked into the living room.

"Mina. Raye. What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door.

"We're sorry to bother you Serena."

"No it's no bother, come in."

"Is everything ok Sere-" Darien stopped his sentence as he saw who my guests were.

"Please don't be mad Darien. I can handle dad hating me, but I couldn't handle it if you did." Raye pleaded, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"I don't hate you Raye. You're my baby sister. I could never hate you. I'm just pissed. You were dating my girlfriend behind my back."

"It's not all her fault. It was mine too. I should've told you, Darien." Mina stepped in.

"I'll go make some snacks." I said as I excused myself into my kitchen.

This really wasn't my place to get involved in their quasi love triangle and I think they deserve a little privacy. But that's not to say that I wouldn't eavesdrop from the kitchen! After all, I am female! I _live_ for gossip and juicy details _and_ there was a live action soap opera going on in front me! How could I _not_ listen!

"I really thought we were happy Mina." Darien sighed.

"We were happy. As friends. As lovers, _I_ was unhappy but it was nothing you did. I swear to you it was all me. Your sister and I have been trying to keep our affair a secret from your father because we knew he wouldn't tolerate it. We're-I'm sorry if I hurt you Darien. That was the last thing both Raye and I wanted."

Then there was silence, like an awkward silence as if someone had just made a really bad joke about sleeping with their sister except someone's around who just went through a bad break up because their significant other was sleeping with _their_ sister. Hmm, sounds familiar.

"Darien, please say something." Raye cried a little.

"Mina. Raye. I just wanted to say f-" Darien started.

That's when I intervened. The moment the 'f' syllable escaped those wonderful lips of his, I knew I had to get involved.

"Darien! Don't you dare say that to them!" I yelled coming out of the kitchen.

"Don't say what?" He asked confused and slightly pissed I interrupted him.

"Don't say "fuck you for even thinking I could forgive you for such a thing! It sickens me to think that I'm related to a whore of a sister and I hope you both live happily ever after in Hell!" They don't deserve for you to say that to them! Remember what I told you earlier? Be happy for them because they found love!" I pleaded in front of Darien, Raye and Mina and God.

"Umm, well I'd hope they'd hate _me_ if I ever said that. I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted…Raye and Mina, I want you to _find_ true love and happiness and if you two being together brings you joy and you honestly love each other, then you have my blessing a million times over. Any heartache that I had for you Mina… is gone. Raye, our job is to make people happy, even if it's only for a little while. If being with Mina makes you content, then that's enough for me. " He smiled.

Wow did I feel like an idiot. Here I was thinking he was going to ream them a new one, when in fact, it was me who deserved to be yelled at.

I had completely and whole heartedly underestimated this man and I like him so much more after this moment.

"I love you so much!" Raye cried (tears of happiness I would assume) as she jumped into Darien's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok, Serena?" Mina asked.

"I'm fine. I just get a little emotional when I see such a happy ending! And by the way Raye, I hope you don't think that I think that you're a slut and I want you and Mina to rot in Hell 'cause I really think you two are great!" I started to babble and cry.

"Oh Serena, you are simply wonderful!" She giggled as she let go of Darien and gave me a hug.

"I think so, too." Darien smiled.

--

**Updates**: It's been about six days since our little escapade with Raye, Mina and Darien. He and I convinced his father to re-hire Mina the day after our rendezvous at Lita's restaurant.

He wasn't thrilled but Darien straightened him out…a little bit. He's still slightly crooked.

I've lost another two pounds which brings me to a total of seven pounds lost and my current weight at…205!

I'm only five pounds away from being in the 100's! How exciting! I haven't seen that number range in forever. I've made goals for myself now.

Let me fill you in:

**Serena's Goals to Achieve by Christmas**

Make friends who don't live in my mind and aren't my cat (check)

Make friends with men (Darien counts so…check)

Lose weight (I'm in the process of so…1/2 check mark)

Finish the remainder of school at the top of my class (I've maintained so far…check)

Make lots of money (This could take awhile)

Have a boyfriend, maybe even Darien! (This is the _real_ challenge!)

So you see, I'm finally starting to get my life in order. It's like its all fitting together piece by piece and the puzzle is starting to become complete.

It recently dawned on me; Darien was free for the-_ my_ taking!

Oh it looks like things are _finally_ going my way! Oh yes, Darien; watch yourself. I'm going to be so charismatic, sexy, confident…you won't know what hit you.

You just wait Mr. Shields…you won't be able to resist me!

--

"Thank you so much for getting my job back, Serena. You didn't have to do that." Mina said as we sat over lunch.

"No problem. He fired you for no reason, Mina and as a future lawyer it is my duty to protect the innocent."

"Spoken like a true future ADA." Mina giggled.

"Everything ok, ladies?" Lita asked as she brought our drink refills.

I have to admit I was slightly embarrassed showing my face here again after what happened! Lucky for me, Lita seemed pretty cool about the whole ordeal.

"We're fine Lita, but how are you? Since your slip and fall, I feel absolutely terrible!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please Serena. If anything, I should thank you!"

"For what, almost breaking your hip?!"

"No! If you wouldn't have given that man the Heimlich and had him spit out that ice, then I wouldn't have fallen and gotten the phone number of that _gorgeous_ doctor that helped me. We're having dinner tonight and then…who knows where the evening will take us!" Lita batted her eyelashes and stared off into space as if in a dream.

"How romantic!" Mina gushed.

"Wait, what doctor? The Ami doctor?!" I asked completely baffled.

"Yes Serena the Ami doctor. In case you didn't already figure it out, I'm not too much in the way for men." Lita giggled at my sudden realization.

"Oh God Lita, I didn't mean anything by that! I was just stunned that's all…not because you're a lesbian bu-" I babbled trying to save my ass…and failing miserably.

"You can stop trying Serena, I know what you meant. It's all good."

Wow, I certainly have a way of inserting my foot in my mouth.

"Serena, how's Darien doing? I haven't talked to him since that night at your place." Mina asked seriously.

"He seems to be ok. I don't know Mina. He doesn't really talk to me about his feelings or personal life. I don't know that much about him."

Mina and Lita looked at me with shit-eating grins.

"Oh Serena, I knew it would happen eventually!" Mina gushed.

"What?"

"Oh I think you know." Lita chimed in.

"What are you two smoking?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. You have a crush on Darien."

"What?! That's insane! Where did you get that idea? I mean…ok yeah he's hot and he has a body to die for. I'd love to cover him in chocolate ice cream with caramel and marshmallow swirls with hot fudge and whipped cream and lick it off those abs, don't get me wrong. But he's an arrogant, self indulged ass that has no respect for anyone and doesn't give a damn about anyone except himself."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Serena. Personally though, I'd use mint chocolate chip ice cream with dark chocolate syrup and don't forget the cherries. Nothing says "Bang my brains out" like a bunch of red cherries all over naked flesh." A deep voice said from behind me.

Only two words came to mind….oh shit.

"Darien! What a pleasant surprise. Wanna join us for lunch?" Mina smiled.

"I'd love to. That is, if it's ok with Serena. I would like to respect her wishes." He said (I think) sarcastically.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Oh Serena, you might want to wipe the drool off your face. It's not very attractive." He smiled ever so smugly.

As Lita and Mina laughed, I sunk in my seat, my face bright red and drool coming out of the corners of my mouth. Why doesn't anyone take me seriously when I say "Kill me now"?!

--

"Serena, you have a phone call on line 3." Mina shouted from across the office.

"Thanks for holding, this is Serena Tanelian speaking. How may I help you today?" I rehearsed my intro into the phone ever so sweetly.

"Hello Miss Tanelian." A voice growled huskily on the other side.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Why don't you come lick the ice cream off my delicious abs and maybe I'll tell you."

"Oh. It's _you_."

"Oh Serena, don't sound so annoyed to hear my voice. After all, I was witness to what you said you'd like to do to me."

"Yeah, killing you."

"Now Miss Tanelian. That isn't very nice. Especially when other people can hear your threat. I could press charges for attempt of murder."

"Blah blah blah Darien. I'm at work what do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi. And we're going out tonight."

"I'm sorry, I have plans."

"Serena, your vibrator's batteries are dead so no…you don't have any plans."

"DARIEN SHIELDS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I smiled nervously at the co-workers stares and sat back down in my seat. "You are out of line! First, I don't have a vibrator and second, it's none of your business if I did!"

"Well maybe that's you problem Serena. You need to air that thing out, let the moths fly free. You'd be a much happier person." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Where are we going and with whom?"

"We're going to a nice restaurant and with my sister, Mina, Lita and the doctor that she met last night. I'll be at your house at 7 pm sharp, wear something nice."

Before I could say another word the dial tone echoed in my ear and I stared off into space, thoughts flying crazy in my mind. Tonight would be my chance to show Darien how beautiful I really am, to make his head do a double take (and get whiplash in the process!).

--

"Serena, are you ready yet? We're going to be late!"

"Would you shut up?! I said I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"You said that twenty minutes ago! I'm coming in!"

I quickly ran to the door and locked it. I was not ready! I was going to look gorgeous tonight and damn it, he was not going to stop me because we would be late to go get drunk with _his_ friends!

"Serena, let me in! What are you doing in there?!"

"Nothing! Go sit down or watch TV."

I went to the bathroom and took the curlers out of my hair. I combed the curls out with my fingers and quickly sprayed it. I pulled my bangs down and pinned them to the side with a little rhinestone butterfly clip. Practically pulling the drawer off the hinges, I grabbed the fire engine red lipstick and quickly applied it. I looked _hot!_

Darien got me this gorgeous cocktail dress (whatever that was!). It was black with red pinstripes and a nice little halter neck. My calves looked awesome! I was so impressed with what a week's worth of jogging could do! The dress showed them off quite nicely, if I do say so myself. I grabbed the little black sequined cardigan out of my closet and put it on…I don't care how hot I looked, I'm not showing my arms; they jiggle like a bowl of Jell-O.

"Serena, if you don't open the door right now, I'm busting it down!"

"I'm getting my shoes on you impatient ass!"

I quickly grabbed a pair of black high heeled sandals. I could barley walk in them sober, God help me if Darien has to help me home drunk!

"I'm coming out…" I warned. Oh yeah, he was going to be in shock…

"Wow, you clean up nice. Let's go." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway.

"That's it?" I asked hurt.

"Is what it?"

"I clean up nice? What the hell, Darien?! You don't tell a girl she cleans up nice! That's something you tell a male friend of yours! Wanna scratch my ass and drink beers and talk about large breasts?!"

"Oh Serena…if you wouldn't have taken so long to get ready…" He said huskily as he gently pushed me against the wall, his arms pinning me against him. He leaned his head closer to my ear, his breath tickling it.

"I might have told you how beautiful…hot…sexy you are. If we didn't have a prior engagement, I'd probably take you right here on the wall. You _know_ how beautiful you look and you _know_ what you're doing to me. Unfortunately, I can't play your game right now. We have to go…"

Slowly, he pulled his head up, his gaze meeting mine. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach threatening to break free. I closed my mouth, which was now dry from being agape during his whole "I'm-so-sexy-and-I'm-going-to-have-sex-with-you-because-you're-sexy" speech.

"Ready?" He smiled as he held out his hand.

I couldn't even speak. I swallowed hard and held out my sweaty (oh God, he made me sweaty! I hope I don't stink! Good thing I put on extra deodorant!) hand and placed it in his.

--

"So that's how Darien figured out you were gay?" I giggled at Raye's story.

"Yeah. He walked in on me and my girlfriend at the time. Needless to say, we weren't wearing clothes and her head was-"

"Ok Raye, I already live through it once, don't need to do it again." Darien intervened.

"I got caught senior year of high school. We had a gym teacher that had just graduated from college. She was 22, blonde and beautiful. Some girls caught us making out in the locker room. She lied and said she was giving me CPR. That's how she kept her job." Lita chimed in.

"What about you Ami?" I asked.

"Oh I never had anything as exciting as those stories. I simply realized I wasn't sexually attracted to men when one of my lesbian friends took me to a gay bar. I watched those women dance and throw themselves upon one another. It really excited me." She blushed.

Dr. Ami Mizuno was a nice doctor. She was rather sheepish in nature, short hair so dark, it almost shone blue. She had gorgeous blue eyes that resembled the sky after a storm. Her nose was little and pointed, holding her thick rimmed glasses up. I guess she was pretty in a dorky way. Very plain yet classy. No fancy car or expensive jewels. No façade. That's what I like about her.

"So Darien, when did you first realize you had a thing for Serena?" Raye interrupted my thoughts.

I damn near choked on my wine, Darien patting me on the back gently.

"Are you choking? Do you need me to administer the Heimlich?" Ami arose from her seat.

"No :cough cough: I'm fine :cough: Just went down :cough cough: the wrong pipe." I sputtered in between gasps of air.

"Nice try Serena. You didn't die. So Darien, answer my question." Raye said again more firmly.

"Raye I'm not sure what you're talking about. Serena and I have a professional relationship."

"I see. That's why I overheard you a few days ago describing and I quote, "A gorgeous woman, smart, funny, blonde hair, blue eyes. She's _so_…amazing. Unlike any woman I've ever met before. She has no problem putting me in my place. I really think I like her." Sound familiar, Darien?" Raye smiled that same smug smile that Darien has.

He laughed nervously, running his hand through his tousled black hair. How do I feel about this, you ask? Holy crap he likes me! And not just likes me, he _likes_ me likes me.

"So you heard that, huh?" Darien giggled.

"Anyone want another drink? I'll buy." I interrupted trying to change the subject and save Darien from the humiliation.

"Shut up Serena. Darien?" Raye said.

"Ok yes, I think Serena is very attractive. So what? I'm sure other people find her gorgeous too."

"No not really." I answered.

"Shut up Serena." He said as he never broke his stare from Raye.

It was obvious there was going to be bloodshed tonight. I have 10 on Raye.

--

Yes, I do realize it's been 3 months since my last update. I apologize. I had a terrible spout of writer's block and every time I sat down to write, I couldn't. But I have over come it! WOOHOO!! So until the next chapter…happy reading. OH! And any ideas that you guys might have, I would greatly appreciate it. Read on.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how do you plan to get yourself out of this one Darien

"So how do you plan to get yourself out of this one Darien? You know I'm on to you and now so does Serena." Raye smiled smugly as she reached for her glass of wine.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." I started to stand up.

"Sit Serena. I insist." Darien gritted through his teeth never breaking eye contact from his devious sister.

"Come on Darien. We're all waiting. I want to hear your confession about your true feelings. Even when you were a kid you would never fess up when you were happy or sad. You never showed emotion. Well now I've caught you."

"Raye, perhaps Darien would like to discuss this privately with Serena." Mina whispered to her.

"Shut up Mina. I'm having a discussion with my brother." She said with no inflection in her voice as her amethyst eyes burned into his.

"Maybe you misunderstood. I mean why would Darien be interested in _me_?" I tried to intervene.

"Serena, don't underestimate yourself. You are a gorgeous woman. He'd be stupid _not_ to be interested. But I want to hear it from his mouth and I want you to hear it too. So Darien…we're waiting."

Darien grabbed his drink and chugged it down in one gulp. Nervously he chuckled as he stared at the floor.

"You know Darien, its ok. You don't have to confess anything to me." I said quietly

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…you know…you're a client and now my idiot sister is getting involved and she's putting me on the spot and I don't want to hurt your feelings and huh…I'm just rambling. I'm sorry."

"You know I think Ami and I are going to get going, it's getting late." Lita finally sliced through the tension.

"You know I think I'm going to go too. Do you mind if I share a cab?" I asked nervously.

"Darien would be more then happy to take you home Serena....wouldn't you Darien?" Raye interrupted.

"Of course! Let's go." He said anxiously as he started to reach for his wallet.

"….When he's done confessing. Floor's yours." She added.

"Ok! I think Serena is a great person. She's funny, smart, beautiful and a great person! I _like_ her like her. Do you want to know why I never shared how I was feeling?! Because you always put your nose in my business! You're an annoying pain in the ass! You have embarrassed me and Serena. Are you happy now?!"

"Elated. You two can go home now. Have a great night." Raye winked at me.

------

The car ride home was a little awkward to say the least. Darien kept his eyes on the road the whole time, never saying a word, never making even a little eye contact. I kept my head down and fidgeted with my purse strap.

"I had a good time tonight." I finally said in a mousy voice.

"Great."

"Your sister is a real conversationalist."

"Yep."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yep."

"Ok Darien, do you think you can give me more then one word answers?"

"Yep."

I give up.

------

"Hello Luna." I sighed as I tossed my purse on the couch.

I plopped down on the cushion and slipped my shoes off.

"What a night, Luna."

And what a night it was. It was supposed to be a night out with friends and instead I got a confession of like. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Darien. What are yo-"

The words didn't even get a chance to escape because another set of lips crashed upon mine. His strong arms entwined around my waist pulling me closer.

My head was spinning, my heart was pounding. He closed the door, spinning me around so my back was against it.

Hmm…it's like déjà vu all over except this time I'm conscious.

"We're going to have sex now Serena." He whispered huskily in my ear as he slowly started to kiss my neck and collarbone.

"What? No. I'm not ready." I somehow chocked out in between gasps of pleasure.

"Oh, you're ready."

Without another word his lips caught mine again and I received the hottest, most passionate kiss.

"Oh Gods Serena, you have no idea what you do to me."

Grabbing my hand he placed it between his legs where a hard bulge ached to be free. He grunted as we made our way towards my bedroom.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

"Uh huh…" I whispered hazily as he nibbled on my ear.

He threw me down on the bed, my body sinking into the mattress. He kneeled down, his knee rubbing against the apex between my legs.

His hands gently pulled the straps of my dress down, his breath hot against my skin as he fumbled with the zipper of my dress, tugging the material down my body.

"Darien…" I whispered.

"It's ok Serena. Trust me." He reassured.

It wasn't long before I was lying there in only my bra and panties. His fingers traced little circles along my body as his lips continued their assault on mine.

My hands nervously fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, ripping it off of him. I gasped in amazement at this man's gorgeous body.

"Do you like what you see?" He smirked.

I grabbed his head and pulled him down our mouths never breaking. Breathing was optional.

"I want you so bad Darien. Please." I begged.

"Patience love."

Without another word, Darien unhooked my bra. I moaned loudly as his mouth managed to come in contact with a nipple. Gently he sucked on it, his tongue flicking back and forth.

I was in such a state of ecstasy I didn't feel his hand slip inside my damp panties. Quickly two fingers found their way inside me, thrusting, pumping. I arched my back off the bed, my voice gone.

"I want to taste you." He whispered hungrily.

Looping his thumbs through the fabric, he pulled the material down my legs and discarded the fabric on the floor. His head was between my legs, so close I could feel his breath against my outer lips.

"Oh Darien!" I moaned as his tongue flicked at my clitoris.

"You want to come, don't you?" He whispered playfully.

"Uh huh…" I whispered.

"You are _so_ wet, Serena. You taste delicious. I want you to scream my name" He said as he plowed his face back to where I wanted it.

And scream his name I did. His tongue assaulted my swollen bundle of nerves as I came ferociously, sheets of white blinding me as my voice became hoarse.

"Oh…wow." I managed to spit out as Darien planted a final kiss.

"I'm not done with you." He said as he stood up from the bed.

The shadows the moon had cast danced across his face. He smiled at my reaction as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a low growl.

"Yeah…" I managed to gulp.

Soon he was standing there before me in baring nothing but…Spongebob boxers? What?! You have got to be kidding me!

I mean, I practically have a freakin' God standing in front of me in my bedroom 99 percent naked and he's wearing _Spongebob_?!

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." I tried to stifle my giggle.

"It's the underwear, isn't it?"

I couldn't help it. I burst out in a full fit of laughter until my stomach hurt and I had tears in my eyes. And then it came; the one little flaw about me that I wished Darien would _never_ hear…the snort.

Yes, I snorted. Wow, as if Mr. Squarepants didn't already kill the mood, my alter ego as Miss Piggy definitely did.

"What the hell was that?" Darien asked between laughs.

"It's not funny!' I retorted.

"Oh, and my undies are?!"

"Well, come on Darien, you're a grown man, let me rephrase, a _hot_ grown man wearing a cartoon on his ass! What a fuckin' dork!"

"Oh, and you're a grown woman, let me rephrase, a newfound badass grown woman who snorts! Do a little too much coke back in the day there, Tanelian?"

"OH! Darien, you stupid man! It's your fault! You're wearing those stupid things!"

"Fine! Does this fix things?!" He yelled back as he pulled his boxers down showing me everything his mama gave him.

"Ummm, wow…" I managed to spit out.

Umm wow didn't do what was before me justice. Holy crap, was his dad a horse?! I put my hands on my face and felt my face grow hotter and hotter, just like the pit of my stomach.

Without saying a word Darien walked closer to the bed until he was on all fours pinning me down, his lips on mine.

His hands were roaming up and down my body; my arms, my hips, my face. He trailed his moist lips down my throat to my collarbone.

"Do you want me, Serena?" He asked as he nibbled gently at the sensitive skin.

"I…I…oh God…" Was pretty much all I could say at the moment considering the man was practically intoxicating my senses.

"I'll take that as a yes." His lips enraptured mine again in a heated frenzy.

I looked into his eyes for the time, I mean really gazed into them. How beautiful they twinkled as the stared back.

"Are you ready?"

Nervously I shook my head yes and wrapped the sheets around my fingers as he inched his erection inside me. I exhaled sharply as he began thrusting agonizingly slow, all the hairs on my body standing on end.

"Oh Serena you feel so good. So good…inside you. You're pussy is so wet, so tight…" Darien grunted as he quickened his pace, the thrusts coming in short quick pumps.

I discovered I could increase my pleasure by grinding against him with every thrust.

"Oh Darien…I'm going to…" I spit out in short ragged breaths.

"Come for me Serena. I want you to come again with me."

I held my breath as the knot in my stomach began to unravel and I finally reached my release. Darien buried his head in my neck as he reached his climax, our bodies quivering in pleasure.

I arched my back as the sensations became too much for me to handle. Darien spoke soft words of love in my ear as I neared the release I so desperately yearned for.

Gently he pulled out of me, our bodies trembling from all the wonderful sensations. Darien rolled over on his back, his breaths short and ragged.

His strong arm reached around and pulled me closer. I snuggled up next to him, laying my head across his chest.

"How do you feel?" He asked sweetly as he pulled a strand of hair away from my face.

"……." I couldn't even spit out a syllable.

"That good, huh?"

"……"

"Are you ready for bed?"

I managed to give a little nod of my head. Oh what a chore it was to move!

"Well, it's getting late. I think I should get going home."

"Darien…do you…would you…like to…stay? With me? Tonight?" I said nervously, fumbling with the blankets.

"Serena, I-"

"It's ok. I understand. This is a job and-" I started to ramble as I fought back the lump in my throat. You'd think I'd be used to rejection.

"That's not what I was going to say. You've got a bad habit of not letting me finish my thought. I was _going_ to say Serena I thought you'd never ask." He smiled as he snuggled closer to me.

Regardless of whether or not this was just a job and I was just a client, for tonight I felt like the luckiest girl in the world because I was laying here (naked none the less) with Darien Shields, sex God and man of my dreams.

--------XXX-------

No I haven't fallen off the face of the planet. I've bought a condo and between moving, work and school, I have become a hermit. But I sat down the other night and told myself I was going to write and damn it I did! So until next time…happy reading!


End file.
